She's The Man!
by Green-Eye-Deamon
Summary: AU story! Being sent to school as a boy wasn't so dificul. Until I fell in love with my roommate who doesn't know who really am. FemAllenXLavi. Maybe other pairings later.
1. My new roommate

**(Okay people! I re-did this story and, as some reviewers said, I checked it and it's now good to read! Please Read and Review!)**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Ch.1**-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Why me, why me, why me, why me, why me, why me!" Allen kept muttering wile walking to her dormitory room.

"Come on Ally" Said Rhode "It's not that bad, all you have to do is be careful not to let anyone know you're a girl until graduation"

"Is that supposed to cheer me up? Because it's not helping" Allen asked

"Ally, stop your whining, this is all not so bad, think about it: it could be worse" Rhode said

"Worse? Isn't being confused and placed at school as a boy wile you're a girl bad? How can it be worse?"

"You could not be accepted to come to school and had to spend a whole year at home having to take care of your guardian's debts?"

"You have a small point there" Allen said "But still, I can't believe that they confused me as a boy"

"Well, remember-"

"-Yea, yea. It could be worse"

"That's the spirit now let's go see your room. And also I wonder how your roommate is"

**Allen's POV**

Now to tell this story on how I got into College as a boy when I'm a GIRL. Is simple. First of all the guiltiest in all this is my name: Allen Walker. So that way they confused me as a boy. I never actually cared that my name is Allen, I know is a guy's name but I never had problems with it. Second: My looks, I have a boyish face, short hair, and flat chest never helped.

And this one is the one that makes me tear something into pieces; The Third reason why I was confused as a guy is: Master's fault! He was the one that placed me in the school as a guy! And when I noticed the error it was too late. Gah! I swear I will get back at him.

Anyways seeing that I had to go to College as a boy I needed to be a boy. So I told Rhode that I needed help and she 'gladly' accepted, and let me tell you, that was the worst idea I have ever had.

"_First of all, we have to hide your breasts" _She said. Now I have to wear this bind on my chest to make it look _flat _like a boy.

"_Now you need clothes, the ones you have are still too girly and will immediately tell that you're a girl that is why I called my older brothers Jasdero and Debitto" _

"_But call us JasDebi" _Both of them said at the same time.

"_Sorry I couldn't find Tyki, but these two are boys so it will be ok" _Rhode whispered.

After a couple of hours shopping I got all kind of clothes for guys. From Gothic to Punk (especially goth). And left my wallet almost empty _"And Allen I will help you pay it all"_

Now I feel bad because Rhode paid most of the clothes, leaving me feeling really bad, I don't like to feel that I owe something to some one (if Master's debts weren't enough).

"_Don't worry" _She said wile happily placing her credit card on the counter _"I will think of a way you can repay me all this" _She still hasn't told me what I have to do, but knowing her I know it will not be good.

And after a lots of _"I've changed my mind!"_ and _"I don't want to do this!"_ or _"Gah! Let me go!" _They finally dragged me here.

So I got my room number and had to carry my bags. _"Let me help you with that Allen" _Rhode said, but she only carried a simple back pack. I had to carry the heavy stuff by my self.

Finally when I reached my room on the six floor, I was shaking in fear (literally, I was just a bit nervous) and Rhode leaving me all by my self was not helping at all. _"Sorry Ally, but my room is two floors down yours, so I have to go, but good luck and I'll see you later 'Kay? Bye~!"_

I slowly placed the key inside the keyhole and gave it a twist; I heard a soft 'click' and opened the door. It was a big room (enough for two people); it had a bunk bed a night table for the bed down and a shelf for the bed up. Two dressers and bathroom (I signed for that, I won't be having trouble taking baths and get caught). And two desks.

I noticed that my soon to be roommate wasn't here jet, so I wasted no time and started unpacking my _'personal girl stuff' _really quickly (I hid it in a black box on a corner in one of my bed, I choose the bed down, I don't like heights very much). After unpacking the important stuff, I started unpacking my clothes; I folded most of the pants and hanged the shirts and sweaters. I have to admit it I'm a bit of a neat freak I like everything to be in order.

I climbed up my bed and began placing books on the shelf that was on the top of the bed. After placing some books and other stuff on the shelf I took my back pack and opened it. Two pair of golden wings came out of it and a little golden ball came out "How was your nap Timcampy?" I asked, he just flapped his wings and landed on the pillow "Looks like you aren't done napping" Tim is a golem, Master Cross gave me in my 15th birthday, and Tim is like my best friend so I took him with me.

After I was done I lay on the bed and looked at the bottom of the top bed, I was thinking of nothing when I heard a click and the door opened "-Is a shame that we didn't got to be roommates Yuu" a tall redhead said wile entering "Don't call me that, I'm glad that I don't have to share a room with you, I fell bad for the moron that got a room with you though" a tall long haired boy said.

I just sited there looking at those two talks "Awwww. Come on Yuu don't be so mean" the redhead said and pouted "Don't call me that! Stupid rabbit" the long haired said. They kept talking about that for about five or so minutes. Then there was a knock on the door. "Huh? You think is my roommate Yuu?" the redhead said "The hell should I know" the other one said.

Then before any of them could open it, the door was slammed open and Rhode violently came in "Ally! You won't believe what just happened!" she wined; she quickly entered the room and hopped on my bed and gave me a crushing hug. She was upset about something, I could tell that because the hug she was giving me wasn't letting me breath "W-what is it Rhode?" I managed to say "It's horrible Allen!" Rhode dramatically said "*Sniff* I didn't get a roommate!" I could feel my brow twitch and I noticed the two boys looking weirdly at me "I'm going to be lonely" she looked at me with a pout, _'I know were this is going'_ I thought "Is it okay if I go once in a wile, you won't be lonely that way" I said "OMG! Really? Thanks Ally! You're the best!" She hugged me once again and stormed out the room.

There was an awkward silence (the only sound was my choking breath and semi-violent coughs, Rhode has an in-human strength when upset, don't ask why; she just does).

"Um…What was that?" The redhead said "That…*cough*…was just my friend Rhode *cough*" I said still a bit breathless. It took me a wile to catch my breath, so when I was able to breathe normally I got of the bed.

"Sorry about that" I said "But that's just how she is?"

The read head smiled giving a toothy smile and said "I'm Lavi Bookman Jr. and this is my friend Yuu Kanda, and don't worry about that, we are kind of used to it"

"I'm Allen Walker" I said not sure what to do next, I'm not usually like this, but thinking that I was going to sped my College years in this room with a guy makes me nervous.

Just then 'Yuu' had to break my thoughts "Che. I'm going to my room, I have unpacking to do. And don't you dare come to my room Rabbit or I swear I'll throw you out the window, remember that mine it's on the eighth floor" He said with a voice and glare that gave me chills, that guy definitely scared me. He then exited the room, Lavi just smiled "Ok, bye Yuu-chan" he said, outside in the hallway I heard the other yell "And don't fucking call me that you stupid Rabbit!" Lavi just smiled.

"Don't worry about him that's just the way he is…So I guess you're my roommate are you not?" He said "Y-yea, it looks like I'm your roommate"

And this ladies and gentlemen is how my College year began.

Just my luck.


	2. Love at first sight

**(A.N: The scar and deformed arm that is always mentioned in the beginning will be part of the story, not much, but much later) I made my best in making this chapter longer and more interesting! Also forgive me and all my spelling and grammar mistakes in this, I'm still practising!**

**So Enjoy! **

**P.S. I know that I wrote all the Frisbee words with big F but the computer just wouldn't leave me alone!**

_ _ _ _

**Lavi's POV**

So it's been almost month since I started College and it hasn't been so difficult, I made friends with my roommate Allen and he is a very fun person to be around. But my friend Yuu (or Kanda) wasn't so nice the first time I introduced them, Allen snapped at him because he kept calling him Bean Sprout.

'_It's Allen! Al-len can't you say it right!!'_ He yelled at him _'Che. Like I care, Bean Sprout' _he said, Allen then snapped _'That's it! You're getting it!' _

He was about to beat the crap out of him when I had to jump in and hold Allen's arms _'Allen-Allen calm down!' _I said to him.

'_Let me go Lavi! Don't you see that my fist was about to make a horrible and violent contact with his head!' _He kept struggling _'As if you could even do that'_ Kanda said _'wanna bet?'_ Allen hissed.

'_G-guys come on can't you be friendly to each other?'_ I said but they couldn't hear me.

After half an hour or so they calmed down but still don't like each other, when we hang out with Allen and I invite Kanda (actually I blackmail him other wise he wouldn't be my friend at all) they ignore each other most of the time.

We talked about what are we studying and I said that I is studying to become a Historian like my grandfather (or Panda, the nickname I gave him since I was little); I told him that it's a tradition and it's been like that for generations. And due to that I gained an extremely good memory and I can remember anything by just looking at it once.

He told me that he was here to study Interior and Web design; I told him that Kanda is here to study law and he told me that Rhode is here to study Fashion designs, but I kept laughing when he told me that she always would use him as her living mannequin.

I laughed even harder when Rhode showed me pictures of Allen in all kind of different dresses. _'Hahaha! Allen you-you look like a girl in all this!!'_ I wheezed from all the laughter _'Shut up Lavi! Rhode, why did you have to show him that?'_ he said to her _'Aw. But Ally, Lavi nicely asked me if it was true that if you really wore the dresses I made for you, who am I to deny that? ' _Rhode 'innocently' tried to say._ 'Gaaah!' _Allen yelled in desperation.

I teased him about it for an entire week.

But even if we are good friends, he keeps acting weird towards me and the other guys; he would always change in the washroom and wait 'till there was no one in the changing room when we had gym. (A.N: Yes! In this story gym is necessary!) it was like he wanted hide from everyone else.

One time I forgot my non-water proof watch in side the washroom and Allen had gone in to take a shower, I opened the door (since it doesn't have a lock) and I heard Allen yelp in surprise and he quickly closed the curtain _'Lavi! What are you doing!' _he said _'Sorry is just that I forgot my watch inside and it's not water proof'_ I said eyeing the dark figure on the other side, he was in a way hugging himself, I think I scared him or something.

'_Can you give it to me?' _I asked him and I saw, from the transparency of the curtain, him move and from a little space open he gave me my watch _'Here' _he said I grabbed it _'Thanks' _I said _"You're Welcome, Next time knock the door Lavi' _He mumbled _'Heh. Come on Allen it's not like I haven't seen another naked guy in my life before' _I chuckled _'Well I have to finish my work if I want to have time to go to the park tomorrow, are you sure you can't come with us?' _I saw Allen shake his head _'No I can't I have to go out with Rhode, she told me it was important'_

'_You have a very possessive girlfriend Allen' _I said with a teasing voice _'She's not my girlfriend! Rhode and I are just friends!' _He said,I know that already but sometimes it's just to fun to tease him _'It was only a joke, jeez' _I went out the washroom and closed the door, I heard him grunt and turned the water on.

I saw Timcampy, Allen's golem; sitting on his bed he was biting one of Allen's belts. The first time I saw Tim I freaked out because of that creepy looking grin he has. I chuckled and went to my desk to finish my work, tomorrow Yuu and some of my other friends were going to go to a park to just have fun. It's a weekend after all.

_**-_-_-The Next Day-_-_-**_

"Yo! Lavi catch!" yelled Daisya as he threw me the Frisbee I gracefully jumped and graved it "Wow!" I heard a girl say "So cool!" another one said "He's awesome!" I just gave a small smile and all the girls were cheering even if it's been only a month Yuu and I are two of the most popular boys, I feel like I'm in high school again.

At the moment Yuu and I were at the park that is near the school playing with two friends Daisya and Marie.

Daisya is Yuu's roommate and Marie is Daisya's friend. Daisya and I were playing Frisbee wile Yuu and Marie were sitting on the grass, but I can tell that he isn't having fun, he was surrounded by girls I guess it's time to help him "Yuu! Come and play with us!" I called out to him and he quickly stood up and glared at me "I told you to stop calling me that! You stupid rabbit!" I chuckled and threw the Frisbee at him, he angrily grabbed it and threw it back but I had to move out of the way because he did it really hard if I had catch it I swear my hand would be broken already.

"You didn't have to throw it so hard Yuu" I said jogging to get it.

"Shut up" he mumbled

When I saw the Frisbee I was about to get it when a feet stepped on it I froze and almost cursed out loud, our only devise of entertainment was being held by someone I really didn't want to see _at all. _

"Hi! Lavi!" said a voice that I swear will bust my ears one day if I keep hearing it

"Hi Stephanie" I said looking up at her, she as always was wearing a mini skirt and a very small tank top her blonde hair was down and her face was covered in makeup. *Sigh* in case you don't know who Stephanie is, she is just a fan girl but unlike any other of them she is completely crazy about me! One day I am peacefully taking notes at my class and then she came out of no were and starts talking on how _hot_ I am. I been trying my best to get away from her but she just won't leave me alone! I think she's stalking me or something.

"What are you doing?" she asked "Playing Frisbee with my friends" I said in a bored tone I just want her to leave me alone, isn't it enough for her following me around at school all week? Can't I have at least one day with her leaving me _alone_?

"Ah! That's so cool! Can I join you?"

_NO! You can't! I just want you to turn around and leave me alone!_ "U-um…listen Stephanie, I'm playing with the guys and well… they are pretty rough when playing and you may end up hit and I don't want you to get hurt"

"Awwww. But Lavi I want to be with you" I was about to try to make up another excuse when I saw one of Stephanie's friend come "Hey Steph! What's taking you so long, weren't we going shopping?" I almost jumped of joy; Stephanie turned around and screamed "COMING!" I suppressed the urge of rip my ears off to stop the sound of her voice.

"Well Lavi, looks like I have to go but I'll see you later" _Thank God! _I though "Y-yea…See you later"

Then she bent down, I had to look away because of the horrible view I had of her breasts (they were huge, made me wonder if they were fake), and she graved the Frisbee and stood up again "Here you go~!" She smiled, I was about to grab it and make a run for it when Daisya came and had to ruin it all.

"Yo Lavi! What's taking you so long?" then he spotted Stephanie "And what is _she _doing here?" _Damn it Daisya why did you have to appear in the most inappropriate time!?_ I screamed in my head "I came to see Lavi, but I have some shopping to do so I'll be going now" she turned around and started walking "Hey! Give the Frisbee back, we need it!" Daisya said "Oh? This? Is all yours!" she threw the Frisbee with a lot of strength and Daisya was the unfortunate one to catch it.

"Ow!" he graved the Frisbee with his other hand and started shaking his hurt one "Man, when she is going to leave you alone? Is she stalking you or something?"

"I want to know the same thing, but let's keep playing otherwise Yuu will leave" I turned around and started walking with Daisya who already passed the Frisbee to Yuu.

"Yuu! I'm open!" I told him and he gave me his famous glare and threw the Frisbee "I told you to stop calling me that you god damned rabbit!" Uh-oh, I made him angry.

Once again I had to avoid the flying disk to hit my head but when I turned around to see where the disk was going to land then I saw some one walking and that some one was just about to get hit by a Frisbee with Yuu's super pissed off strength

"Shoot! Look out!" I yelled but it was to late the person just turned her head just to be hit on the forehead and fall on the floor with a loud 'THUMP!'

I ran to see if she was ok. "Are you alright?" I asked offering her a hand "Y-yea…I think so" the girl accepted my help and stood up and wiggled a little "Are you sure?" I asked again "I told you I'm alright so don't worry"

The girl gained her balance and started dusting her clothes, she had long black hair that was cut in the same style as Yuu's but a bit shorter

"Thanks for help"she looked up and when her eyes met my, eye since the other one was wearing an eye patch, that's when I saw the most beautiful silver grey eyes I have ever seen.

I froze and felt something stab my heart.

Is this what they call love at first sight?


	3. My New Job

**(Hello everybody! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like I and please forgive me from all the possible mistakes that will be here, congratulations to all those who knew who the girl were! ^_^ even though it was to obvious… anyway enjoy and please when you review-if you do- be nice remember this is my first story) **

**Now Enjoy!**

**---------- **

**Allen's POV**

"Rhode! This wig is heavy and it's killing me. Do I really have to wear this?!!" I wined "Yes! I told you that if you wan to do this you need to be in disguised so no one will know who you are…also I wanted to see you wearing cute girls clothes again Ally!" Rhode said.

Apparently Rhode just found the perfect job for me to pay the money I own her for buying me the clothes. She still hasn't told me what is it about and I hope it's nothing stupid like working on a café that includes me wearing a maids dress.

Everything just started yesterday when I got that call from Rhode telling me to go to her room the next day (which is today) at eight o'clock. Tim woke me up at seven (Tim is like my alarm clock, but he wakes me up by biting my ear, which hurts…a lot) and when I got to her room she tossed me some clothes a wig and told me to change quickly.

The clothes she gave me were a simple pair of loose jeans that were a bit big on me- if it wasn't because she also gave me a belt the pants would very much likely to fall off- a sleeveless purple zebra printed mini-white-dress that was a few inches up mi knees with one opening on the right leg and a long sleeved jean jacket. (That is to hide my arm; Rhode knows why I always hide my arm and never really mind it).

The wig was very natural looking, it had the same style as Kanda's but it was shorter and darker (Kanda has navy-blue-ish hair wile the wig is black). After I changed I got out of the washroom and for the first time I saw what the interior of Rhode's room looked like, it wasn't clean and it wasn't messy I noticed that one bed was all well made and it was full of plush toys and pillows (made me wonder if Rhode really slept with all those furry toys). And then I saw the other bed (unlike mine and Lavi, Rhode's room has two separate beds) it was also well made but it didn't have as much pillows as the other one.

When Rhode saw me she came near me and adjusted the wig and gave a thumps up. I'm already used it when Rhode "dresses me up" and I don't really mind it since she makes me do this only once in a wile.

After she checked that everything was in order (for example checking that the wig won't come off so easily) she told me to come with her.

"_Did you bring what I asked you to?"_ she asked me exited _"Yes I did"_ But I don't see the reason to bring my old drawings and comics, in my spare time and when I feel like it, I draw and Rhode is the only one who knows that I really like to do it.

"_Good!" _She cheerfully said _"But Rhode, why did you ask me to bring all this?"_ I ask her she simply smiled and said _"You'll see~" _

About an hour and a half of taking buses and walking I felt really tired and tried several times Rhode to let me rest a little, she on the other hand was not carrying a gigantic backpack full of papers.

_**-_-_-Later-_-_-**_

"Are we there yet" I painfully wined, this sandals Rhode gave me were really comfortable but after walking for now two hours now they were hurting my feet. "Almost" she sang, I really have no idea from were she get all that energy from and I rather don't want to know.

"Rhode! Come on! I'm tired!" I wined again "Ally! Stop your wining look we're here!" she said pointing a huge building "Come on there waiting for us Ally!" Rhode pulled my arm and dragged me inside the building.

When we got inside I saw that the inside was just as the outside _huge_, I was gapping at the sight of the amazing work done in this place (remember I'm studding interior design) I was to busy looking at the art on the wall I didn't notice Rhode go to the front desk and ask something to the secretary, Rhode noticing that I was in oblivion and pulled my arm once again and asked again.

"Excuse me, we're here for our appointment with Mr. Lee" the secretary looked up and smiled "Ah! Yes, he's been waiting for you, and your just in time, you can find him at the last floor room No. 1219" the secretary kindly said "Thank you" Rhode said and then once again dragged me to the elevator.

Once inside the elevator I came back to normal, the elevator was just like any other one so I wasn't going to get distracted again, then I reacted "Wait, Rhode what are we doing here?" I asked and Rhode just smiled

"Ok, listen to me, Allen" she said my name. This is not good, not good at all, Rhode saying my name means bad, _bad_ news. I gulped "When they ask you your name you are Ellen Walker" my eyes widened "What!?"

"You heard me _Ellen_, the truth is that I enlisted you in a drawing competition a few weeks back and..." she stopped "…and what?" I asked "Well…I got a letter back and it said that not only you won, but they offered you a comic book job with me as the writer! And I said yes!"

Rhode's words entered my head really slowly analyzed what she just said when the download was complete I calmly took a deep breath and…

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" I yelled covered my face and turned around. No freaking way! A comic book job! Argh! No wonder why Rhode asked if she could borrow that comic we both did for an anime con a few years ago (she writes I draw (yea, we are anime lovers)).

"Allen calm down" Rhode said and tried to pet my back I quickly slapped away her hand.

"How can I calm down?" I angrily said "Rhode, a comic book job? I would prefer working on a café and wear those horrible maid dresses that this!" then it came to me "Wait how much do they pay?"

Rhode already better gave me a sly grin "Well, it depends, if the comic is successful they may give you a very good amount of money" I putted my hand on my chin and started brainstorming.

If the comic is a success and it sells quickly I can get good amounts of money to pay those debts Master left me. But I would need to separate the money to buy materials and other necessary stuff I'll need…Hmmm… "Fine I'll try" I finally said, "Yay! Thanks Ally!" Rhode cheerfully said and glomped me, and the doors of the elevator opened, revealing a very big and well decorated hall, I noticed that the painting in the wall were posters of different anime characters.

Finally after walking all the way down the hall we saw the door with the number 1219 and Rhode knocked we heard a distant 'Come in' and the doors opened.

There in the middle of the office was a man wearing glasses and he was around his twenties he was sitting on a very expensive looking desk that was covered in papers when he saw us he smiled and it seriously gave me the creeps.

"Ah! You two must be Rhode Kamelot and Ellen Walker right?" he asked "Please come in, I hope you don't mind the mess" _Mess?_ I thought _This place is almost a trash dump! My God! I can't even see the floor here! _We entered the room, and we sat on a couch that was amazingly clean it looked almost untouched.

"You must be Mr. Lee right?" Rhode asked seeing that I was unable of saying anything right now "Yes I am, but please call me Komui and I do believe that you have some papers to show me right?" he said eyeing me I was still looking at the mess on the ground but came back to reality when Rhode hit me with her elbow "Oh! Y-yes here you go" I gave him some folders with drawings I had made, next were the mini comics and lastly some one-shots Rhode and I did.

He was looking at them carefully and it made me really nervous, when he did at least a small noise I got even _more_ nervous that I was I swear I was almost,_ almost,_ sweating. I never showed my drawings other than Rhode. Then he closed the last folder and this made me jump of surprise.

"Well…" he said and I started shuttering "…I love it! This is just what we are looking for"

"Really!" Both Rhode and I said "Of course! How about we talk about book proposal?"

After a half an hour of talking they gave me a script and Mr. Lee (or Komui) told me to read it and draw the story and in a month I have to give it back and they'll tell me if that's the right style.

Then when we exited the building Rhode offered that we should go to the park near the college to buy ice cream to celebrate my new job. And who am I to say 'no' to food?

We took a bus that left us just two blocks away of the park (which made me look at Rhode dully _'You made me walk for almost two hours when we could just have gone in the bus!' _she just laughed).

When we were at the park Rhode told me to look for a place to sit wile she got the ice cream, so I started walking and then I saw a group of girls looking at some thing I decided to ignore it.

I started walking again looking for a place to sit and then I heard someone shout at me "Shoot! Look out!" By the time I turned around it was too late I was hit really hard right in the middle of my forehead by a flying disk. I fell on the floor with a loud 'THUMP'

"Are you alright?" a very familiar voice asked me and offered me his hand to help me "Y-yea…I think so" I took the helping hand and stood up, I wiggled a little but got my balance back

"Are you sure?" the guy said again "I told you I'm alright so don't worry" _I've had worse _I mentally added, being hit on the head with a hammer by master made get a strong skull. I started dusting off my clothes, after I finished I looked up "Thank you" I said.

Then I was met with a green eye, my eyes went wide because Lavi was standing right in front of me! _Crap! He's going to know it's me! _I mentally panicked, but stopped when I noticed that Lavi's face was starting to turn in a small shade of red, I was about to ask _him _if he was alright when I heard Rhode's voice calling me "Ellen! I have the ice cream!"

Since I was in _disguise _(I guess that Lavi didn't recognize me)Rhode told me that I better get used into being called that because I'll have to work like this. I turned around and saw her with two ice creams in hand when she got near me and Lavi she smiled "Here I have you ice cream" I gladly took it and started eating "And Oh! Hey Lavi how are you doing?" when Lavi heard his name he reacted.

"O-oh! Hey, Rhode what are you doing here?" there was, I don't know what to say, stupidity in his voice. Rhode looked at him dully (I was at the moment to busy eating my chocolate ice cream). "Just buying ice cream with my friend" at the mention of friend I perked up "Hi" was all I could say.

"I see, and who is you friend?" Lavi asked with a lot of curiosity in his voice "This is Ellen"

Now you may think that I wasn't paying attention to what was happening here just because I get easily distracted when I'm near food, but, I am in reality, mentally panicking! But when Lavi asked who I am, I guessed that he doesn't know that I'm Allen his _roommate_. Who isn't supposed to be a _male!?_

I breathed and thought _'Everything's Okay he doesn't know who you are so eat you ice cream peacefully and pretend that you don't know him…How am I supposed to do that! This guy is the one that strips in front of me all the time! _(True unlike me who wants privacy when changing, he, even in our first day sharing a room took his clothes off in front of _me! _And don't get me wrong I looked away when he took his pants off).

I breathed again and when I heard Rhode say _"This is Ellen"_ I gave the biggest fake smile I could do and pretended this was the first time I saw the guy "Hi, Lavi, nice to meet you" I shacked hands with him "Nice to meet you too" he said.

I felt really awkward and thank God Rhode was here to help me "So sorry to interrupt this little meeting but we have to go, so, bye Lavi it was nice seeing you. And tell Allen I say hi!" Rhode said and quickly pulled me away.

When we were far from him Rhode sighed "I think we have problem" she said "Problem? But he didn't recognize me, did he?"

"No, didn't you see his face when he saw you?" she said "Yea, but what does that mean?" I didn't have any idea what was Rhode talking about.

"Hmmm…Tell me Allen, do you like Lavi?" I choked on my ice cream (which I was still eating) and coughed "What!" I could feel blood going to my face "You heard me. Do you _like _Lavi, Allen?" there was a lot of seriousness in her voice, sure I think Lavi is a very attractive guy, I mean, I spend every night with him (that sounded wrong) but I never actually thought of it.

I blushed, do I like Lavi and I didn't know about it? "Rhode why are you asking me this?" there was a long silence between us (which I used to keep eating my ice cream, and try to hide the blush I got) but Rhode only smiled turned around and started walking "Meh, forget it. Let's go to my room for you change Ellen" Rhode said and I had to jog a bit after her.

_**-_-_-Much Later-_-_-**_

When I finally was able to get away from Rhode, because it looks like I just got a "second personality" (as Rhode wants to call it) Rhode wanted me to try more clothes that she made.

So now it's about six and a half, I just got from the cafeteria, I just ate a whole meal for almost fifty people, some people even asked me were all it goes (to tell them the truth _I _even wonder that).

When I got to my room and got inside Lavi was already there, he was on his bed (on top) looking at the ceiling, he had a funny looking smile.

"Hey" I said "Hey" he answered.

And there was silence. Lavi just kept looking up.

_Weird, _I thought, _He usually greets me with a cheerful "Hey! Allen what's up!?" _

"So…" I tried to break this annoying silence "…How was your day?" it appears this got a bit of his attention "it was a good day" he said "almost got killed by Yuu's wrath" I chuckled at that, I was already also lying on my bed at the bottom and Tim didn't wasted time at all, at the time my head made contact with the pillow he started chewing my hair.

"What did you do to Kanda now?" I said wanting to know '_I wonder if it's something embarrassing, so I can make fun of him'. _I evilly though.

"I just called him by his first name" _Aww, sucks, I wanted it to be something to make fun of him._

Silence…

"Are you okay Lavi? You're not really this quiet" I asked him, he seriously was starting to worry me.

"Yea, I'm ok just thinking about something" he simply said "Thinking about what" I wondered.

"If I tell you you'll laugh at me" he said in a funny kid's voice, like he broke something and doesn't want to tell "Come on say it I won't laugh"

"No, it's nothing, forget it" he said it was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it "Ok" and before any of us could say anything my cell phone went off and I quickly answered, I didn't noticed that the speaker was on.

"Hello" I said.

"_Hello is this Ellen?"_ and unknown voice said "Ellen?" Lavi asked looking at the top of the bed; I quickly changed the phone to normal and answered "H-hello, who's speaking?"

"_Oh, S-sorry I'm Lenalee, Komui's younger sister I called to ask you if you had the day tomorrow free?" _

"Yea, I think so, why?"

"_Well you see, it appears that my brother gave you the wrong script, he mistook one of the stories that someone else was supposed to do, so tomorrow outside of Jerry's café at 3:00 p.m. near the College can you be there?" _she said rather quickly. "Okay, I'll be there"

"_Phew! Thanks Ellen! Thank goodness I saw the mistake; otherwise you'll be doing the wrong story!" _

"Yea, thanks for telling me this, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"_Yes, Bye"_

"Bye" and she hanged up after I heard the 'beep' I hanged as well.

"Who was that, Allen?" I heard Lavi ask from upside me

"I don't know, someone named Lenalee, she said that she needed to give me something tomorrow" I answered, Lavi 'hmm-ed'. "Hey, Allen, do you know someone named Ellen?" that caught me off guard, I was to busy eating (earlier) that I didn't came with an excuse if he asked me that!

_Oh crud, think Allen, THINK!_ "U-um, y-yea, I-I know her, s-she is friends with Rhode, I met her a few days ago" _'Oh nice, as if he would believe that!'_

"Really?" I gaped, he did believe me!? "Y-yea, did you meet her?" I said trying to sound like I didn't know anything "Yup, I met her today, I have to tell you, she looks a lot like you Allen, even you name is similar, and has a mark on her left eye like you, are you two related or something?"

"N-no, both are just friends with Rhode and I haven't really known her so long" every word I said was a lie, and it made me feel bad, I don't like to lie, especially to my friend and roommate. Crud I'm going to be feeling bad for this for a long time.

"Oh" he said a bit disappointed "Anyways, what did that 'Lenalee' wanted?"

"Ah, he said they gave me the wrong script" I said as I dug inside my backpack and took the thin booklet out.

"Can I see?" Lavi said stretching his arm I handed him the booklet and he went back to lying in his bed about five minutes passed then his head poped from the upside of the bed, his face was bright red.

"Lavi, why is your face red?" I said

"A-Allen, did you read this story?"

"No, I haven't read it yet, why?" I stretched my hand and took the booklet from Lavi and started reading. After ten minutes the same thing that happened to Lavi happened to me, I don't believe it!

This is hard _yaoi!_ I quickly closed the paper my face was bright red. Never in my life had I known that kind of positions could be even possible (Rhode is the yaoi fan, not me).

"Allen, what are you doing with that? God, I'm scared for life, quick I need something with girls on it! Before it's too late!"

Wile Lavi was doing his scene I stuffed the booklet in my backpack and sent a text to Rhode telling her about the script, she send on back saying that she would have the clothes ready (because this Lenalee was expecting to see "Ellen") and I had to meet her at the café at 2:30 for me to be ready when I had to change the papers. She also said that she wanted to read the story…*insert a I'm Not Impressed look from DA*

After a wile Lavi recovered and we just did nothing until it was late and we prepared to go to sleep.

I looked at the top of my bed and heard Lavi snore, I remember the first two weeks I woke him up every hour to tell him to stop snoring even one time I was so tired that I got angry and I threw Tim at him, Tim got angry from the rude awakening and bitted Lavi. He now has a scar of Tim's bite behind his ear.

I smiled and gave a dreamy sigh and I waited for sleep to come after a wile it came and I fell asleep.


	4. Embarassing moments

_**(A.N.-Hey ppl! Sorry for the late update, I just got what you call a small case of a "writers-block" and I didn't had any idea of what to write in this chapter, but it's now here and I hope you enjoy, and when you're done Please Review) **_

_**[Also I would like you to give me some ideas for the story because I want to make it a least 15 or more chapters long, but I have no idea how, so can you please send me an e-mail and tell me your ideas? Thank You!]**_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**-_-_-Lavi's POV-_-_-**

I can't believe it I, Lavi Bookman Jr, am in love! I know that because in just the moment I saw her and her beautiful silver grey eyes I knew that she was the one for me. I spend almost all day thinking of her and if it wasn't because Yuu hit me on the head (more like punching, I think I got a bump on the back of my head) I would have stayed in the place were Rhode and the girl of my dreams Ellen walked away.

And after I ate I went to my dorm and just stayed there thinking when I could see the girl again until Allen got there and showed me that horrible booklet full of gay porn _'It's Yaoi, Thank goodness that girl Lenalee saw the mistake' _Allen said, I was at that moment trying to take all those horrible mental pictures away…can guy's legs really spread like that?

'_Oh my god! What am I thinking! Allen, how can you be so calm when your manhood is being insulted?' _I said, I knew I was making a bit of a scene but it didn't matter I was waiting for an answer but Allen said nothing

'_Holy- You read this stuff!'_ I said surprised _'I never knew that you were _that _kind of guy' _this is the part were his face went a red colour that could match my hair _'I don't read any of that! Rhode is the one who likes it and she forces me to read it!' _that was all the information I needed to know.

After Allen explained me why Rhode likes _yaoi _I swear I will never see her the way I saw her, I though she was the sweet kind of girl, but now I know that she is a miniature demon _'And you haven't met her family' _and I really didn't want to hearing how she is.

Then Allen and I did nothing, he called her friend Rhode to meet her somewhere but I didn't hear were. After that we just went to sleep, but I was woke up at least four times by Allen because I didn't let him sleep with my snores.(I didn't know that I snored, that explains why Yuu kicked me off the bed when I stayed at his house when we were younger)

It looks like now Allen can't sleep if he doesn't throw Tim at me; I just got a new bite mark on my arm.

_**-_-_-Next Day-_-_-**_

"Were the hell are you taking me?" Kanda said in an irritated voice "Come on Yuu, were just going to the café that's near here I heard the have this really good cheese cake, I want to try it" I said exited, I really wanted t try that cake, I heard Allen say that it was really good.

"Ah, Here we are Yuu, let's go" I said and I merrily went inside Yuu was following me muttering under his breath.

When we got inside I almost did an U turn because of the person I just saw, just for your information it's not Stephanie (thank God) but someone worse (not as worse but worse) than her and he just pointed his cat-yellow-eyes on me and smirked (that smile gives me the creeps) and why does God hates me? Why did he actually have to call for me?

"Yo, Mr. Bookman" His voice said I shuttered and mentally cursed "H-hello Mr. Mikk" I said forcing at least a small smile, in case you don't know who Tiky Mikk is? He's not only my teacher who likes to torment me by asking me first to answer the questions he asks and he always picks on me every single day. But he's one of the most popular teachers at school, I always have to hear about him (from Stephanie) and it is not nice, if I have to deal with him every single day why can't I have one day away from him?

*Insert chibi Lavi on the floor crying in an emo corner*

"How are you sir?" I tried to make a small and quick conversation, "Oh, I'm fine, thank you" he said and took a sip from a coffee that was there "and how is that report going?" he slyly smiled, I gritted my teed "It going fine" _'even though it's due in two weeks' _I thought

"Good" there was a small silence…

"Tiky?" until a very familiar voice had to break it; I turned around and saw Allen who was carrying a tray with an entire [cheese] cake… why don't I find that surprising? "Is that you?"

"Allen?" I heard my teacher say "What are you doing here?" Mr. Mikk said I saw Allen place his cake on the table were he (Tiky) was sitting when he did that Mr. Mikk stood up and gave Allen a hug and Allen hugged back.

Yuu and I were frozen on our spot obviously thinking "What the Hell?"

"What are you doing here" Allen asked after the long hug ended "If you mean the college? I work there, and you?"

"If it's the college too? I study there" he said it a smile, I suddenly felt like I was watching a movie and Tiky and Allen were the two main characters that just met after so long all that's missing is one of them saying- "-Wow, Allen it's been so long, you look changed" Okay never mind.

"Well yea…it's been a wile, you look different too Tiky…did you let you hair grow?"

"Ah, you got me there, yes indeed I did, and are my eyes lying to me? Allen you got a few inches taller!"

"Shut up!" He lightly punched him on the shoulder he just laughed

"And what are we? Invisible?" Oh yea, I forgot Yuu and I were still here

"I wish" Allen said (to Kanda) and started a glaring contest "U-um, Allen do you know Mr. Mikk?" I said trying to make another conversation (and try to stop Allen and Kanda to stay from killing each other) and thank god it got his attention "Mr. Mikk? Oh! That if I know Tiky? Yes I do, but some times I wish I didn't" he said giving him a slight glare and _Tiky _just laughed more

"Ah! Your words hurt me Allen and here I thought what we had was special"

"That's what you think" he said "I know him because he's Rhode's older foster brother" that kind of made sense.

After just five minutes all of us including Yuu were sitting at the table were _Tiky, _as he want us to call him now, was sitting in the beginning.

"And how have you been Allen?" Tiky asked and started a conversation with Allen and they completely ignored us so Yuu and I just ordered something to eat (I ordered a cake and a hot chocolate and Yuu just wanted a green tea) and when we got our orders we started eating, Allen and Tiky were talking about how they were doing and how they have been, Tiky asked how his precious favourite younger sister was doing and Allen asked how JasDebi was (I have no idea who that is) and while they were talking Yuu and I just ate and listened, until Tiky asked a very weird question that got mine and Yuu's attention: "and Allen, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

I stopped eating and Yuu almost choked on his drink.

"N-no, I don't have one and I'm sure I don't want one" Allen said I saw a pink shade on his cheeks (was he blushing?)

"That's too bad, you know I'm still available so if you ever feel lonely and want some one to be with you I will always be there" Tiky said with a teasing smile and Allen's face became redder "As if I would ever do that, Tiky, don't you ever give up?"

"Give up on you? No" Tiky said "Ugh" was Allen's response

"You're gay Bean Sprout?" Yuu said (after so long of staying quiet) and Allen gave him another glare "What did you say Kanda?" that was not a question (at all)

"You're gay" Yuu said again

"I'm not!" Allen said

"What makes you think that?" Tiky interrupted

"You asked if he had a boyfriend" Yuu said I at the moment am temporarily mute

"He?" Tiky asked and Yuu answered- "Yes"-well kind of like snapped "you asked him if he had a boyfriend yet, doesn't that make the bean sprout gay?"

Tiky looked at Yuu with an are-you-stupid-or-what? Face "Wait did you call Allen a he? As in a boy?" Tiky said "Yes, isn't he?" I said finally finding my voice and then Tiky started laughing so hard that every one was looking at us.

"A-Allen" he said a bit calm but still chuckling "Did-did they call you a guy?" he looked at us with teary eyes "You don't know that Allen is a gi-"Allen slapped his hand on his mouth "can I talk to you for a bit, Tiky, I have something to tell you" and he then dragged him and went to a corner of the café, Yuu and I said nothing _'What was he trying to say?'_ I thought to my self, I saw Tiky and Allen talk but since they were far I couldn't hear anything, I just saw Allen say something to Tiky and he was making faces of understatement.

"What the hell was that about" Yuu said

"I have no idea" I said and then heard that voice

"OMG! Lavi! How are you?" _Do you hate me God? I think you do _"Hey, Stephanie? W-what are you doing here?" I said turning around Kanda didn't he was trying very hard to ignore her.

"Well, I'mherewithmyBFFstohangoutandthenIjustsawyouandIjusthadtocometalktoyouandseeyouandaskyouifyouhadthedayfreetogoonadatewithmeandwecouldhavealotoffun! What do you say?" It took me some time to understand what she said.[A.N.: You don't really have to read what she said]

"S-sorry Stephanie, b-but I'm here hanging out with my friend Yuu and Al-"

"Stephanie?" someone said and I turned around to see Rhode, she had a surprised/terrified expression and when I saw Stephanie she had the same face.

"What the (hell) are you doing here?!" Both said at the same time and Rhode added the "hell", and she was the first one to talk "I bet you're here just to get brainless guys into your room like always"

"What? I so do not do that" Stephanie said

"Oh right, sorry my bad, you just look for smart guys that are stupid enough to go out with you and take them to your room, like always" Rhode said with a laugh, I think I sense a cat fight and I'm in the middle.

"Why you- Wait, so if you're here that means that the white haired Freak is here as well?" I was trying to get away (by hiding under the table and when I got my first chance I would run the hell out Kanda already did it, he was now three tables away from here) but this kind of got my attention

"Hey, Ally isn't a freak! Miss Barbie Wanna Be"

"Don't call me that, and I can call the freak whatever I want"

"Don't you have to do something else like, I don't know, insert drugs to make your boobs bigger?"

I almost laughed out loud under the table, but I bitted my lip and had to hold it.

Stephanie glared Rhode who glared back; Stephanie gave a 'hmp!' sound and left. A few seconds later I saw if the place was safe and when I didn't see Stephanie I sat on the chair and gave a sigh.

I looked up and saw Rhode who had a worried expression "Lavi, have you seen Allen?" she quickly asked the moment she saw me I nodded my head and pointed at were Allen and Tiky where standing it looks like they didn't notice the 'talk' Stephanie and Rhode had.

Without saying anything she started walking and went to Allen and Tiky, when they saw each other Rhode gave Allen a bag and said something to him, he nodded and left somewhere, Tiky and Rhode hugged and came back to the table, Kanda also seeing that there was no more trouble came back to the table and kept drinking his tea pretending nothing happened.

*Insert angry chibi Lavi screaming "Yuu you traitor!"*

"Um…You know Stephanie?" I said since no one was trying to say anything, and this got Rhode's attention

"Do you think I don't know _her_?" she angrily asked, and that was my answer

"D-does she know Allen?" I asked again

"Does she _know_ Allen? My God, they've known so long they could be related!" Rhode said and Tiky patted her back "Calm down" he said

"How do they know each other" I dared to ask again, I know I shouldn't do this because I know what Rhode is capable of doing when she gets angry, but I'm a very curious person and I really wanted to know this.

Rhode sighed "She's Allen's childhood bully"

"Allen's what?" I asked I didn't understood what Rhode said

Rhode stood up and started almost yelling "I said Stephanie is Allen's _childhood bully _for the eight years I've known Allen, Stephanie is always trying to make his life as miserable as possible, ever since kinder garden [Allen told me] she makes fun of him and calls him names plays pranks on him, start rumours about him that aren't even near of what happened to him when-" Tiky placed his hand on Rhode's shoulder and gave her a look.

"Rhode, you know Allen doesn't like to talk about that now calm down and sit" and she did, but then she looked at us (Yuu and I) and said "Listen you two, don't say anything about Stephanie to Allen, Got it?"

"Why?" Yuu asked it looks like it got his attention as well as mine but I didn't dare to ask. Rhode smiled one of those smiles Allen told me to look out for he called it _The Devil's smile_.

"Because-" She said with a suddenly change of mood "-if you do I will show this to the whole College" and she showed Yuu's baby pictures with him sleeping, taking a bath and wearing a pink princess dress (Mr. Tiedoll when he first adopted Yuu thought he was a girl, also that was a Halloween costume) and I swear Yuu's face was priceless.

"W-were the hell did you get those!" he said in a very angry and embarrassed voice "Hmm. Those look familiar" I thought out loud and Rhode giggled.

"These are the pictures Lavi gave me in exchange of the pictures of Allen wearing those dresses" _Oh yea, I remember that I wanted to have some pictures of him to blackmail him a little._

Suddenly I felt a very dangerous aura near me and I saw Kanda give me _The Look_

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Stupid Rabbit!" and he meant it.

I got up "I-I have to go to the washroom, please excuse me" and made the run for it Kanda stayed maybe to make Rhode to give him the pictures.

Once inside the washroom I cached my breath and since I _did_ had to go, I relaxed and followed the 3 step rule to pee. (A.N.: Lol I made this one up X3)

-Step One: Step in front of the destiny of your waste

-Step Two: Open your legs a little and unzip your pants

-Step Three: Once you're ready relax and let it out

And so I did, I looked at the mirror in front of me (which was weird, who likes to see them selves when doing their _business_?) and I saw one of the doors behind me open when the person inside was out my eye snapped open and I blushed, behind me, the person who just got out of the washroom was Ellen. And she wasn't looking at my face but something else.

This is by far one of the most embarrassing moment in my life…And what is a girl doing in the Boy's washroom?


	5. Me And That Guy

**A.N. Hello! It's me! I'm back from were ever I was and now I give you this new chapter. Since I was completely clueless what to do in this chapter I just went with my imagination and type the first thing that came to mind so this chapter may be a little crappy…or something since I just wanted to finish it.**

**Anyways Enjoy and Please review and tell me if my writing skills are getting better.**

**-_-_-Allen's POV-_-_-**

I stood there frozen completely in shock

After I explained everything to Tiky, Rhode came and gave me a bag of clothes and the wig to change and wait for the Lenalee girl, I was going to go inside the girls washroom, but it was full of girls who were doing their make up and I know just how long it can take a single girl to apply their make up, let alone a bunch of them, since I didn't have time to wait for them to finish (because it's almost time for the girl to come) I quietly went inside the boys washroom and changed inside there, since no one was there.

When I saw the clothes Rhode prepared for me I made an not impressed face, what I had to wear was a pink shirt with a rabbit on it wearing a red bow on his neck on it (A.N: Remember the bunny on Komui's mug? Well it's that one) a light blue hooded sweater and jeans that were low and tight on my hips but loose and big going down my leg.

There was even a new pair of shoes. When it's about dressing me up, Rhode takes it seriously…a bit _too_ seriously. She even made a small pony tail on the wig that was on the right side of my head and was made with a red ribbon.

After I changed and I placed the wig on my head and made sure it wasn't going to fall or look weird I folded my clothes and stuffed them on the bag, I came out of the washroom and that's were I am now…

Lavi was there with the same face as me, I was facing his back but he was looking at me from the mirror in front of him, and that's when I saw _It_ and I saw it all.

My face went red and I had to look away but now that Lavi's head was looking at me I had to get out as soon as possible from here. That's when _someone _had to come and make this even more awkward.

"What's taking you so long Rabbit!" and that someone was Kanda, he stopped when he saw us or saw me "What the hell!" he said at this moment I just want the earth to swallow me whole right now.

"T-the girl's washroom was full and the boy's washroom was empty, I didn't think someone was going to come in" I said telling the truth, well half of it.

No one said anything Kanda was just looking at me with that angry face he has and Lavi (who I didn't dare to look) was not moving, his face was redder than his hair, and this was it I _had_ to get out of here.

"Um..I-I'm leaving now, sorry" I said and started walking and I quickly got out.

I started walking very slowly, I was now blushing like mad, I can't believe I saw Lavi's…

Gaaah! Horrible mental images!

"Elli!" I heard Rhode call me by my fake nickname, she was sitting on a table and Tiky was sitting beside her, she was waving at me and when I was at the table Rhode glomped me.

"Aww! I knew you'll look so cute wearing this! I love it! Tiky take as much pictures as possible!" Rhode said with a dramatic pose pointing at Tiky.

"I'm on it" Tiky said taking out a camera from nowhere and started taking pictures.

"G-guys! Stop that!" they didn't, after Tiky took enough pictures (I bet to keep some for himself) Rhode told me to sit and I did.

"And what took you so long Elli? You're not this slow changing"

'_Damn! Why did she had to bring that up?!_' I though and started remembering all that happened inside the washroom, I blushed, why can't I forget what I saw, I didn't saw it all just a bit but… Gaaah! Mental pictures! Leave me alone!

"N-nothing happened" I said quickly "S-so when do you think that girl Lenalee will come?" I just want to go to my room hide under the sheets and pretend I didn't see Lavi's-

"Allen, are you ok?" Tiky said "Y-yea, I'm fine" I said trying to make the blush go away.

"Tiky" Rhode said "When Ally is wearing that wig call her Ellen, we don't want any one to know who she is"

"Ah, my bad" He said then he looked at me with a seductive smile got up sat next to me and took my left hand.

"Ellen" he said with a voice that could make any girl faint "What a good name" Tiky started getting near, I tried to move away but his other hand grabbed my head (in a gentle way) and started pulling me, his face was near mine so near that could fell his breath on my face, my blush got harder and it wasn't because of the images of earlier, it was because I knew what Tiky was going to do.

I closed my eyes and I got prepared to what was going to happen but before it could happen I heard someone say "What the hell!" and that some one was no other one that Kanda who was being followed by Lavi who had a very surprised face (Kanda was surprised too).

"Aww, must you ruin this wonder full moment?" Tiky said with a bored expression (Rhode didn't do anything, she was at the moment taking a video with the camera)*It's a digital camera in case you're wondering*

Kanda and Lavi stood there and Tiky didn't move and his bored/annoyed expression didn't leave either, and my arm was getting tired. (I was going to punch him)

"What are you two doing, keep going!" Rhode suddenly said, Tiky looked at her and smiled "Of course~!" he said and went back into trying to kiss me, but I was prepared this time.

Before his lips touched mine I grabbed his face with my hand (not in a gentle way) and pushed him.

"Tiky, don't you dare" I said and sat a seat away from him; Kanda and Lavi were still standing there.

"Aww, Ellen, it was just a kiss" Tiky gave me a failed attempt of a puppy face.

"Tiky! You can't just kiss me without my permission!" I was not really thinking what I was saying, Tiky smiled and again took my hand "Then, can you let me give you a kiss?"

"No" I said immediately and pushed him away, but Tiky kept trying to kiss me.

"What the hell is going on here? And why is that girl here" angry Kanda came onto the picture, I saw Lavi who wasn't saying anything and he had a kind of like a sad face. I wonder why.

"Ah! You see Kanda, Tiky is deeply in love with Ellen since last year when they met on my Family Christmas Party reunion" Rhode said, probably the camera's battery died and she just wanted make fun of me.

"What" Kanda and Lavi said surprised

'_Dang it! Not this again! Curse you Rhode!'_ (Not in a bad way) _'But curse you!'_

"Yea, isn't true Tiky? Even when Ellen is nine years younger that you, you still fell for her"

Tiky smiled and pulled me in an embrace, Kanda and Lavi sat and Tiky started with his stupid story on how he fell in love for me…

"I remember it like it was yester day" Tiky started and I gave a frustrated moan _'Not this again'_

_**-_-_-Tiky's Story-_-_-A.N: Remember Tiky is telling the story, so when he describes Allen, in Kanda and Lavi's minds he is talking about Ellen.**_

"It all started at last years Christmas Party, I wasn't really looking forward to it because in our family, Christmas means having to look for JasDebi for them not to get into trouble, last Christmas before that one they _accidentally _burned down a decorated tree that was out side the house and electrocuted the cat, Lero-Rero was his name I think, don't worry he still lives but he is now traumatized and it's afraid of all that works with electricity.

"Also I don't like sounds my brother Skin made while he was eating candy and saying how sweet it was and I hated it when he got angry when he discovered that he couldn't open his presents until midnight after the traditional "Secret Santa" game was done (A.N: I used to do that with my family, but it was very difficult staying awake waiting for midnight)

"I also don't like how Lulu Bell annoyed me with her ranting "God Tiky, another year and you still in that useless teacher job" or "For goodness sake Tiky when are you going to cut that dirty mop of yours that you call hair?" and many more.

"And it was truly annoying how my brother Sheryl always talks about 'How pretty my Rhode will look with her new Christmas dress' or 'Do you think my beloved Rhode will like the presents I got for her?' and other annoying crap"

(Rhode: "Hey!")

"Sorry"

(Kanda: *pissed* "Just get on with it! So I can leave!")

"Ok, Ok, I'm getting to that part, so as I was saying, I wasn't really looking forward fort the party, I wasn't even planning on going! I was going to say that I got a cold or something, but my foster father (The Millennium Earl) came into my apartment and dragged me there.

"So there I was, sitting on the single couch looking at nothing thinking how could I escape into going to bed early to avoid everyone, I wasn't able on going outside because the weather decided to throw a snow storm almost like a blizzard.

"I was almost daydreaming when the twins JasDebi decided to jump in front of me 'Yo Tiky, did you heard that Rhode brought a _friend_' Debitto, who was wearing a ridiculous Rudolph red sweater and fake deer horns said. Jasdero who was wearing a green sweater with a Christmas tree fake horns and a _glowing_ nose nodded 'Yea Tiky, Rhode brought a friend! There upstairs in Rhode's room! HEE!'

"It was surprising at first; I never thought that Rhode actually liked someone that much too actually _invite _them to meet the family, Rhode usually just have a friend for about one week or so before they run away scared.

(Rhode: *Glares*)

"Ahem, so, when I was able of making the twins to leave me alone Rhode came running down the stairs with a very exited face, she was wearing the dress Sheryl brought her, it was a light blue sweater and a long skirt the same color, both sweater and skirt had snowflakes prints all over them, it didn't look bad, it was really good.

"Then Rhode jumped the last three steps, which totally freaked out Sheryl, but since Rhode was fine she smiled and said 'Listen everyone!' and that caused the whole family (all thirteen of us, including the Millennium Earl) to run and gather in the living room, you see, since Rhode is the _youngest_ member in the family after Jasdero and Debitto, she gets all the attention she wants, so that made all the family to came running and see what Rhode wanted to say.

"So now after the whole family was there Rhode smiled 'As you all know I brought a friend with me! So I want you all to meet her, but remember to be nice' and in a small whisper 'And please, don't do anything embarrassing' but all of us heard it.

"Rhode then hurried up the stairs and brought some one; and let me tell you, I was glad I actually came to the party. Because coming down the stairs there she was, wearing a red turtle neck sweater a white _mini-_skirt, which let me tell you was absolutely adorable on her, and dark blue stockings, with shoes of course.

"Her short white hair was tied in two pony tails by red ribbons. I saw her come down the stairs, I could tell that she was nervous, and when she was standing in front of us Rhode introduced her 'Every one thins is my friend Allen (Ellen) Walker, since she was going to spend Christmas alone I invited her' Everyone of us was silent, no one said a word, it was either because Rhode's friend was a very pretty girl or…I can't think of anything. Just that Allen (Ellen) was there with a big blush on her face and saying a weak 'Hi'

"Then Sheryl had to ruin my daydreaming moment 'Oh my beloved Rhode! The friend you brought is so cute! My name is Sheryl I'm very pleased to meet you' they shook hands and so did every one, when I got my turn, who am I for not being a gentleman? Of course I bowed and kissed her hand, and the blush she got, was absolutely beautiful. Just like the one you're having right now.

(Allen/Ellen: "S-Shut up")

"He, Well it appears that it gave her a bad impression and she avoided me for most of the time. But during the dinner I was lucky enough to be able to seat beside her, but every time I tried to talk to her she asked for more food. I discovered that Allen has a tremendous appetite. So, after diner the family played games and I was able to talk to Allen without scaring her, a while later she said she wanted another drink and I offered to bring more but she denied and said that she was going to get it by her self, but I followed saying that I also wanted a drink, but stopped when we heard the twins laugh.

"Curious I asked 'What is so funny you two?' Both just laughed more 'Look over your heads' Debitto said Jasdero was making the same movements as him, and we did, to our surprise there was mistletoe on our heads and of course you all know what that means don't you?

(Everyone: "………………………")

"Yup, as a tradition that has been done for generations, when two people are standing under mistletoe they have to kiss. Allen looking up blushing so beautifully I couldn't resist so I placed my hands on her cheeks, I smiled and leaned down 'We can't break a tradition like this one. Now can we?'

"Her face was now so red, she was boiling, but didn't move, I could hear everyone including Rhode telling me to kiss her, so I slowly pulled her and kissed her, every one was cheering and saying thing that I didn't care, I was just thinking of the kiss.

"Then I felt something hit me on my side and before I knew it I was on the floor. Then I discovered that Allen was the one for me. Not all girls punch me when I kiss them, they more like faint.

"And that's how I fell in love with Allen Walker"

_**-_-_-End Tiky's Story-_-_-Back to Allen's POV-_-_-**_

Kanda and Lavi were there with "What the hell" faces. Rhode was there giggling and I was thinking how to kill Tiky or make him disappear.

So you see, that Christmas story is true, and I did punch Tiky when he kissed me and ever since that day he's been trying to make me '_fall_' for him, which let me tell you was not fun for me this guy enjoyed every time he got hurt (I was the one hurting him) and he still didn't gave up. My God! I think Tiky just came to work here (at the college) just to try and follow me! DAMN!

Worst of all Tiky took my FIRST KISS! I was saving it for my true love! (Yes I'm that kind of person, I secretly really like romance and that true love stuff and this is so secret not even Rhode knows about it, imagine what she could do to me!)

Since no one was even trying I had to break the silence "Tiky le me GO!" well not really

"Come on _Ellen_ you know you love to be in my arms and if you just admit it and give your self to me I could do _way _more than just hug you"

I blushed "Tiky, if you don't let me go now I will-"before I could finish my sentence my cell phone rang, I searched my pocket and when I found my phone I opened it and answered

"Hello?" I said wile I kept struggling to get away from Tiky's arms

"_Hello? Ellen?" _A familiar voice said

"Yes?"

"_Ah! It's me Lenalee, I'm at the café's entrance, could you meet me there?"_

"Of course, just let me do something and I'll be there"

"_Ok" _

Then we both hanged up.

"I have to go, Tiky, please let me go" I said, Tiky was now snuggling on the top of my head, seriously, he can be very childish, he ignored me and kept hugging me I had a bored face, Kanda and Lavi were watching us and I could tell that other people in the café were watching us to.

"No" he said in a singing voice.

After a couple of more snuggles

"Ok you asked for it" I took his coffee and pour it on his pants (don't worry it was on the leg, I'm not _that_ mean, but he is asking for it) after he felt the hot liquid on his leg he let me go.

"Shit!" he yelled a couple of people stood up to help him, Kanda and Lavi were shocked and when they both looked at me I just smiled. "See'ya" I said and got out of the café.

When I was out I began looking around and then I saw a girl with long hair that was the same color as Mr. Lee I walked to the girl and when she saw me she smiled.

"You must be Ellen Walker right?" she said and we shook hands "Yes, you're Lenalee Lee Mr. Lee's sister"

"Yea, and I believe I have something for you and you have something for me" Lenalee said as she began to look through her bag and I searched through mine, the after we exchanged booklets she told me that someone was supposed to do it and that she was sorry that I had to go though all this trouble, I said it was ok and we talked for a wile.

Lenalee told me that she studied in the college to and that she was also studying interior design and I discovered that she was in the same class I was, but I didn't told her that.

Then after about twenty minutes after she told me she had to go but we agreed that we should meet another time, she gave me her cell number and since she already had mine it was ok. We said our goodbyes and I walked inside the café very careful not to be noticed by Tiky and the others and I went inside the washroom to change my clothes again.

I tried going to the guys washroom, but because there were some guys inside I couldn't go in, so I went in the girls washroom and after I changed I thanked God because no one was in there.

Now all I want to do is go to the table give the clothes back to Rhode and finish my cake (I was half way when I had to change) and then I could go to my room and star reading the script…

I walked out of the washroom and began walking to the table; there was Tiky with a bag of ice on his leg (I had to bite my lip not to laugh)

"Hey, did I miss something?" I said with an innocent face and Tiky just glared at me. Kanda ignored me and Lavi was seating with a somehow dreamy face.

"You didn't miss anything Ally" Rhode said and grabbed the bag from my hand.

After Rhode tried to 'explain' to me what happened, I acted as if I didn't know anything, after a while Tiky said he had things to do and after I finished the other half of my cake I left with Rhode to the mall (because she dragged me) and Kanda and Lavi went their ways.

I ended up all day with Rhode at the mall, I only enjoyed it when I got to go to an art store and I brought some things since I had to make the book (or comic) I needed some stuff. And Rhode paid for it saying that I can pay it to her later.

I can totally feel that she is planning something.

After a day at the mall with Rhode I went to my room threw the bags near my bed and since it was very late (Lavi was already asleep) I just got to the bed and quickly fell asleep.

But again I had to wake Lavi; seriously the only thing that can make Lavi stop snoring is when I throw Tim at him.

And then I was able to finally sleep. I had to go to class tomorrow.


	6. His GYM Teacher

**_OK! People here it is the next chapter of my story! Sorry because I took this long and I gave you a crappy chapter. I was a bit fed up with how long I hadn't touched this that I just typed some random stuff. I hope you like it and remember to review, but be nice. _**

**_Also I need ideas! I'm running out of them! So if you are nice enough I'd like to hear/read them. But I have to warn you, it will take some time before Allen and Lavi get together. So now enjoy this crappy chapter._**

**-_-_-Lavi's POV-_-_-**

Yesterday was weird

"_Ow!"_

I can't believe that that girl whom I'm developing a crush saw me in the washroom wile I was _busy._

"_Ouch!"_

And I'm really confused, what was she doing in there?

"_Ow"_

And I discovered that I have competition, I can't believe that Mr. Mikk likes Ellen, I have to hurry and find the perfect time to ask her out…but how can I do that? I don't know anything about her and I don't want to become a stalker.

"_OW!"_

Hmmmmmm (Thinking)

"_Lavi, will you please stop whining? It's very annoying and stay still!"_ Allen said irritated wile he was disinfecting my wounds.

"_Well, I wouldn't be whining and I wouldn't have to stay still if _someone _hadn't thrown me that golem with giant teeth while I was sleeping! You're so mean Allen why do you do that? I haven't slept properly in days! Look the bag under my eye!" _I said to him.

"_I said I was sorry, I swear I was going to throw something else to you but Tim got in the way and I ended up throwing him at you" _He said while putting the last band aid on my arm.

"_Well then, why do you keep throwing Tim at me, what do I do while I sleep that bothers you so much?" _I asked.

"_Do you really want to know? Because you are going to be very surprised at the answer I'm going to give you" _Allen said packing the stuff that was needed in the first aid kit he got because of Timcampy's bites.

"_Yes I do want to know" _I said, seriously why do I keep waking him? I really have no idea.

"_Are you sure Lavi? I'm not sure if you can take the news" _

"_Oh come on just tell me, it can't be that bad" _I said.

"_Ok, Lavi, what I'm about to tell you is going to shock you for the rest of your live"_

"_Ok"_

"_Lavi, the reason why I wake you every night…"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well, it's because you snore so loud that it doesn't let me sleep and it annoys me so much and every time I tell you to stop you don't listen so I have to throw something at you I always think that I'm throwing at you a pillow but the truth is that since Tim's tail is so fluffy like the pillows I confuse him as one and that is why I throw him at you and of course he gets angry from being waken that the first thing he feels he bites, so that's why he bites you. Oh boys look how late it is I have to go quickly or I'll be late for class bye Lavi See'ya at GYM!" _

Allen said and left so fast that it was very difficult to understand what he said.

"_Wait! What do you mean I snore?"_

_**-_-_-_-Later at GYM-_-_-_-**_

Finally! After this tiresome class the day is done so I can have the rest of the day free of Mr. Mikk! During the class Stephanie came and started talking to me non-stop about things I don't care about, some thing about the Halloween party coming up and that she was wondering what kind of costume she should wear. Honestly if that keeps up I think I won't go and I really wanted to wear that costume Rhode told me that she was going to make for me. I saw the model and she made a costume especially for Allen Kanda and me, she also mentioned a new friend.

"Hi Yuu! How was your class?" I cheerfully said to my [blackmailed] friend.

"I told you to stop calling me that" he glared at me that meant that his day was ok.

Right now we have physical education and it's really tiresome, the teacher Mr. Zokalo is a very mean teacher and he knows and hates Allen he said something about stealing his mask or something, because of that we have to do about ten laps a _day_ at the school's field as _warm up._

"Man, what happened to you arm Lavi?" Daisya came and asked "Allen keeps throwing me his mechanic pet while I sleep" I said, Daisya looked like he wanted to laugh at me.

"So where's the Beansprout?" asked Yuu and just as he said that Allen came jogging.

"Hey Allen, You're late, you are lucky that the teacher is not here"

"Sorry I had some trouble changing"

"What are your clothes too big for you Beansprout?"

5…4…3…2…1

"What did you say Kanda?"

"Oh man, not again"

Why can't they stay at least five minutes without fighting? It looks like I have to go and separate them…again. I was about to go and try to calm them when a hand grabbed Allen by the neck and pulled him backwards.

"Ack! What the-"

"Yo Allen, remember me?"

"D-Debitto? What are you doing here? where's Jasdero" Allen changed from angry to happy/surprised when a Goth looking guy (in gym clothes) pulled him and started talking with him.

"Oh, my brother? He's coming see?" just as he said that another guy with long blonde hair came and he looked really weird he was also wearing make up like the other one, what really surprised me is that he looked like he had his mouth stitched together.

"Hello Allen Hee!"

"Debitto, Jasdero. What are you guys doing here?" Allen said his tone of voice was much exited; this is the first time I look at him like that since…since yesterday (after meeting with Mr. Mikk).

"Oh well, we were just too bored with our school so we decided to come here" the dark haired weird guy said "Yes! Very bored Hee!" The blonde haired weird guy said.

"You got expelled didn't you?" Allen who isn't so weird said.

"What? No…what makes you think that we got expelled?" the dark haired said.

"Come on Debitto, I've known you for almost as long as I've known Rhode you can't lie to me" Allen change from happy/surprised to scary and sneaky. I haven't had so much experience with that kind of Allen that I don't want to know what happens.

"Argh! Fine! We did get a warning that if we didn't behave we were going to get expelled, so we just decided to come here where we can star again…also this was the only school that accepted us" the dark haired guy said and the blonde one nodded.

"A warning? What did you guys do?"

"Well…we did some…stuff"

"_What_ kind of stuff"

"You know, the kind of stuff that makes you get warnings of getting expelled"

"Debitto made the science and art room go boom" the blonde said extending his arms.

"You did what! …How did you made the art room explode?"

"I don't know…all I know is that the walls of the art room are a permanent puke-green color, but Jasdero was the one who made the science room explode, I was just there taking a nap and before I knew it I was on the floor hearing the teacher say that we have to get out of the classroom as fast as possible"

"Debitto, you know you must never let Jasdero near something that is flammable and/or explosive, you learned that on ninth grade! How could you forget that?"

"Oh Yeah. I forgot about that"-Allen did a face palm-"But anyways"-he looked at us with cat like yellow eyes that [horribly] remind me of Mr. Mikk-"which one of them is your boyfriend? The ponytailed or the read head?"

"Five bucks is the ponytailed" the blonde said.

"Ten is the read head"

"What!" Yuu, Allen and me said "Me with the Beansprout you're kidding" Yuu said "I'm not with Allen" I said.

"I'm not with Kanda or Lavi, why do you keep asking me?"

"Because you need a boyfriend _and _you need to get laid. Are you planning of staying a virgin all you life Allen?"

"Virgin Allen, virgin Allen!"

"Shut up you guys!"

"You're gay and a virgin Beansprout" Yuu said and Allen glared at him "I'm not gay and yes! I haven't had sex with anyone, have you Kanda?" Yuu said nothing and Allen smirked "Then that makes us both virgins, so let's never talk about this"

"But if you two lock yourselves in a room at night that could change" the dark haired boy said, Allen blushed and Kanda glared at him and he looked like ha was about to kill the guy.

"Can we stop talking about this?" and we didn't talk about that theme again.

"So how's our little sister Rhode Allen, the Earl asked us to ask you to ask if she was ok and if she didn't caused any trouble, like that time when you went to that field trip to New York and you got lost"

"She's fine, she hasn't caused any trouble and I got lost because of her fault _'Hey Allen let's see the Liberty Statue longer, we'll catch up with the guys later'_ ten minutes later they were gone and I spent five hours lost in New York until we ended up at the hotel (thanks to an old couple that was nice enough to drive us) and it results no one noticed us that we disappeared, I will never go on another field trip Master was right they are just a waste of money"

"Heh"

And after that we said nothing.

"Where is that damn teacher!? It's been twenty minutes!" Pissed off Yuu is staring to form.

"Yea, where's Mr. Zokalo, he's never late" Allen said sitting on the ground and the two weird guys followed him.

"_The _Zokalo? The one you stole that mask from?" Debitto said

"I didn't stole it, I won it on a fair game"

The dark haired boy snorted "You play a fair game? I don't think so"

"Allen never plays fair Hee!" Blonde one said.

Is it just me or am I being to quiet "Hey Allen, how do you know the Teacher and Mr. Mikk and these two?" I said because I'm curios Allen knows a lot of weird people and I thought when he and Mr. Mikk saw each other I had seen it all but now those two came and I wonder: _Is this all or there is more to come?_

"Huh? Oh, I know them because of Master. When I was about thirteen years old Master brought Mr. Zokalo for a drink and I was on the dining table playing a Solitary game. Mr. Zokalo said if I could play poker and I said '_I do, I can play poker and I never loose'_ and he said '_oh yea let's see about that'_ and before he knew it he was out of money so he made a bet on his mask saying that if he loss I could keep it, and he lost the game and I kept the mask. That's why he's grumpy. And I met JasDebi because of Rhode"

I made a 'oh' sound and then there was more silence…

"Sorry I'm late every body, but I had to take cake of some fangirls that were trying to molest me while I was on my way here" Said someone.

I froze and I looked the way the voice came from. I couldn't say anything I tried but I lost my voice.

"Tiky? What are you doing here?" Allen was the one who spoke.

"Ah, Allen, I'm here because Mr. Zokalo was unable to come and since they needed a supply I took the place and I'll be you Gym teacher for sometime" he said smiling, _WHY! WHY! WHY!_ I though _WHY CAN'T I AT LEAST BE ONE DAY AWAY FROM HIM?_

"Unable to come, what happened to him?" Debitto-as I remember that was his name-said.

"Well, it looks like he ate something that was bad for him and now he has a very serious case of Diarrhoea (sp?) They told me that he won't be able to come in a couple of weeks"

"So you're our new temporally gym teacher?" Allen asked

"Yup" he popped the 'p' loudly "So Allen, tell me what are you doing, I don't really know what sport you're taking I didn't pay attention when the teacher (Zokalo) was giving me explanations"

"Were playing soccer" Yuu interrupted the talk they were having.

"Ah~!_ Soccer?_ I love that game; I'm Portuguese so you understand right?"

"Yes we do, you always won when we played but you never play fair" Debitto said

"Don't be so mean Debitto; you know that I get exited some times"

"Yea, most of the times to get a goal you pushed me! I even broke a leg one time!"

"You still mad about that?"

"Do you think this knee injury and the goddamed nail inside my bone will go away?" (A.N: I hope I got it right)

"I said I was sorry, it's your own fault that you got in the way… Hey that reminds me, Debitto you can't participate in gym due to your knee problems, Allen please escort my brother to the bench"

Allen said a "Got it" and told Debitto to follow him; curious enough the guy Jasdero followed them. When Allen came back Mr. Mikk clapped his hands together and said "Ok everyone let's start with the warm up"

And then I discovered that Mr. Mikk is even worse that Mr. Zokalo.

_**-_-_-At the showers-_-_-**_

"I can't believe the kind of warm up that guy gave us!" Yuu said while he was taking his shirt off, I was already with a towel on my waist and getting inside the shower.

Seriously, he put us to play games as a warm up. The 'fire, fire, fire' game was the most stupider one of all, in a group of three (Allen, Yuu and I) had to choose one of our team-mates (Allen) and he had to run all the way to the end of the field and when he was there he had to scream "Fire, Fire, Fire" so one of the other team-mates (the first one to go was me) could bring back our 'burning' Allen. First I tried grabbing his hands and make him come with me, but Mr. Mikk told me that I can't do that, I had to bring him in a different way because he wasn't allowed to move.

So I tried carrying him and that was a bad idea, Allen may look small and scrawny, but he's freaking heavy! I had so much trouble bring him all the way to the other side of the field and when we were there he had to run back and once again yell 'Fire, Fire, Fire' and Yuu had to get him.

I think it was worst for him, he and Allen had a five minute fight and as I noticed Yuu lost and had to piggy ride Allen. When they were back Allen quickly got off and ran back and we had to do this for about twenty minutes.

All of the other 'games' were as stupid as the first one, but I have to admit it I did ended up very tired, when we started playing Mr. Mikk got inside the game (the one Allen was into, Yuu and I were in the opposite one) and he kept scoring goals.

Yuu was so angry that he kicked the ball so hard that he hit Allen on his private parts… it was weird how ten seconds after being hit he reacted and started screaming how it hurts, I kinda felt sorry for him.

So now we are at the shower, tired and sweaty all I want to do is have a nice hot shower and go to my room sleep and wait until the muscle pain goes away.

"JasDebi! Can you please stop laughing it wasn't funny, it _does _hurt you know" I heard Allen's voice coming out of the showers.

"Hahaha! I can't believe what you did to _pretend _that you were hit on the-" Debitto's voice was cut off by Allen's angry one "-don't say it! What did you expect me to do, say 'oh sorry I didn't feel anything I don't have a ball' but now my legs hurt [Kanda did kick the ball very hard] I think I'm going to have trouble walking"

"Oh~" Debitto made a baby voice "Was little Allen hit on the vagina?"

"Debitto!" Allen made a hushing sound "Don't say that here!"

"Oh yea. So since we didn't do anything and we're already changed we JasDebi are going now, See'ya Tomboy" and I heard a pair of steps the sound of a door opening and closing.

I was there confused and done with my bath so I rolled the towel on my waist and came out of the bath, Allen was there still fully clothed and he was watching me his face was red, was it the heat of the baths?

"Yo Allen, what were you talking about with those guys?"

Allen looked away "We were talking about nothing interesting, they were making fun of me because I got hit on the…_you know_"

"Yea, when it's about your family jewels (A.N: I couldn't think of anything else) you have to be extra careful, go to the infirmary to see if you're ok. You don't want to have problems in having kids do you?" I teased him but I was actually serious, being hit by a ball with Yuu's kick can be very dangerous, I learned that when I was eight years old, Yuu hit a guy in the same place and he had to be taken to the hospital I never heard of him ever again, I did hear that his wife left him because he couldn't give her kids.

"Y-yea, I'll go later" he was looking away, I was about to ask him if he was ok, when I felt a horrible pain in my behind, I got slapped by Yuu with a towel.

"Yuu! What the hell!" I said rubbing my hurt area.

"Move it Rabbit you're blocking my way" he said and pushed me aside and started walking into the showers.

"Yuu that was so mean!" I tried to grab his shoulder but I grabbed his towel instead and I pulled. Next thing I know I am being glared by a pissed off [and naked] Yuu "Give me my towel back" he growled and then he got near and pulled my towel he didn't put it on his waist he just entered the showers like that.

I pouted and rubbed my behind once more and wrapped Yuu's towel on my own waist (since it didn't look that he will be giving me mine back) and then I looked back at Allen, he was still his face was red and something was coming out of his nose. "Oh My God Allen! You're bleeding!"

He spend about ten minutes cleaning his nose "The heat was to much I-I got dizzy, b-but I'm ok now" and after the bleeding stopped he left, what was weird is that he didn't even change his gym clothes.

_**-_-_-Much Later-_-_-**_

"Owwwwww"

"Lavi, can you stop whining? It's very annoying! I'm just as tiered as you are" Daisya said as we waited at Jerry's Café.

"Come on Daisya! You are used to so much exercise, you're in the football team, but I'm not used to all that. Take some pity on me will you" I said, I was very tired and it looks like the shower made it worse, it did made me feel better but then I go out in the cool weather and then all the pain comes back.

"Uuuuuugh, after I eat I'm going directly to bed and I wont wake up until tomorrow, I'm so tired that I think if Allen throws Tim at me I won't wake up" I said almost talking to my self.

"How much time do we have to wait, it's been fifteen minutes" Yuu said, I think he is just as tired as I am.

"Sorry for making you wait" said a familiar voice I quickly turned my head and then I saw _her_, Ellen, wearing a girls waiter uniform, she was smiling but when she saw us her face became really red "C-can I take your orders?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Yuu asked, I think he was angry at her for what she did to Mr. Mikk, I always knew that he didn't like him and when she poured the hot coffee on his leg he was not happy I bet Yuu wanted to do something bad to him first.

Her blush went away and her face became very annoyed "What does it looks like I'm doing idiot, I'm working"

Silence…

I can't believe it!

Some one dared to talk back to Yuu, and a girl no less, I hope Yuu is a good guy who doesn't hit women. BTW, a girl who isn't scared of Kanda is even better for me! Oh My God! I am so in love with her!

*Ahem* so, anyways, all of us were quiet on the table, Yuu said nothing and Ellen just looked at him for a while and then she looked back at us and smiled "So what can I get you guys?"

I think every one was just as surprised as I am and it took us a bit of time to come back to reality and make our orders.

When Ellen turned around to go and bring our food we, Daisya, Marie, Chaoji (sp?) and me looked at Yuu who was trying to look away.

"Man, I can't believe that that girl talked to you back!" Daisya who was two seats away from him said.

"Shut up" he said but he kept talking "Seriously, this is the first time this happens, I remember that when you looked at girls with that look (the one you're giving me right now) they would always blush, shutter or something like that, but this girl just looked at you and talked back! Man this is priceless"

"Do you want me to break you arm your leg or your yaw"

"I'll shut up now"

"Che!"

"Sorry for making you wait, here are your orders and tell me if you need anything else" Ellen came back and gave us our food, after she left she started cleaning and taking orders from other tables. I was secretly following her and I felt really thankful that no one on the table was saying anything.

After we ate we said our goodbyes (though Yuu only said nothing and left) I went to my room and I didn't found Allen there.

'_Weird' _I thought _'He is usually here doing his work or reading'_ but I decided to leave it, Rhode probably called him for something, or _maybe _he did go to the infirmary to get checked.

Then I threw my backpack and I went on my bed, when I was there I looked up and saw my favourite rock band poster and I stared at it, Allen asked me why I had it there and I just told him that it makes me think about nothing, it's really the truth, when I just want to relax I just look up and I start to feel relaxed.

I don't know how long I was there but when I came to my senses was when Allen was coming inside the room, I looked at him and he had a very tired face.

"Hey Allen What's up?" I greeted him like I always do he just looked at me "Hey" he said and then quickly fell on his bed with his head on the pillow.

"Wow Allen you look tired" I said looking at him.

"Lavi, I _am_ tired, after Gym Rhode told me to meet her and when I was there she told me that she had a work for me" he said in a muffled tone

"A work? Were?"

"At Jerry's café, I'm a waiter there"

"At Jerry's café? How come I didn't see you there?"

"A-ah! I…um…wasn't accepted, a-another girl took the place"

"Oh"

"But it's okay, with the work I already have I had my time full already"

"Work? What kind of work, I haven't seen you do anything"

"I can't tell you what is the work about Lavi, it's a secret"

"Meanie"

And after that we didn't said anything, I know that Allen keep a lot of secrets from me and the other guys, so I'll wait until he is ready. After doing some work and Allen did the same I took another shower (to feel more refreshed) and I prepared to go to sleep and after Allen took his shower he was going to go to sleep to.

But again I woke up from Tim's bite. When is he going to stop throwing me that mechanical pet?


	7. My Oppinion

**-_-_-_-Allen's POV-_-_-_-**

He's again here today.

Ever since I started working here at Jerry's Café, Lavi has been coming every single day, he would sometimes bring his friends but most of the time he comes alone and orders something to eat, or just a drink.

Most of the time I would stop and talk for a while with him, we talked mostly about nothing and he would talk about me [the supposed male Allen] and how I keep throwing Timcampy at him while he sleeps (I really felt embarrassed about that) but I felt good hearing how Lavi sees me as a good friend.

He would stay for about an hour or so, and then he would say 'Good Bye' to me and then when I get to my room I would always see him with a funny looking face and every time he notices me coming through the door he tackles me and asks me how was my day was, I say _"Good and yours?"_

He always responds _"I had a great day today"_ and he smiles and I somehow smile too and I think how handsome he looks like that and then I react and sake my head, Lavi is a guy and I know I'm a girl, but I can't tell him that.

"_What's that bag for Allen?"_ Lavi pointed at the plastic bag I had on my hand. I opened it and show Lavi the bag that is full of cakes, pies and many more sweets. I quickly thought of a lie.

"_Ellen gave me these, she said she had too much, there leftover of Jerry's Café, the owner, Jerry, said that he had too much so he gave her two bags _(I had already eaten one) _So Ellen kept one and she gave me this one"_

Lavi stretched his hand to grab one, but I quickly pulled the bag away _"If you want one, what do you have say Lavi?" _I told him and he made an attempt of a puppy face.

"_Please Allen; can I have a piece of cake?" _

"_And…?"_

"_I'll give you some pictures of Yuu in a princess dress"_

"…_Deal!"_ and we exchanged our stuff, I can't really wait to se Kanda's face when I post all these pictures in the Internet (hanging around with Rhode has some effects).

I saw Lavi eat a piece of Lemon Pie and I also grabbed a piece of chocolate cake for my self too, then I started working on the comic because it was due tomorrow, all I have to do is finish the back cover picture.

**-_-_-_-Next day. Today-_-_-_-**

"Ok, Rhode told me to look for a green house" I said looking at the piece of paper she gave me and I had to put it back in my pocket because Tim (who I decided to bring with me) almost bite it and I didn't want to get lost.

I brushed some of the black artificial hairs off my face Tim was already on top of my wig and he was holding to it with his little hands (paws) and I looked in front of me. I finished drawing the comic and now I had to hand it, but Rhode told me that today was the day Mr. Lee wasn't in the building and that I had to give it at his house, she gave me the address the wig and clothes and I spent an hour looking for the house that was just a couple of blocks away from the college (me and my bad direction sense).

'_Well, it is a green house…and it's huge!'_ I thought looking at the house in front of me; it was, as told earlier, green with a big and well taken cared of front lawn with flowers and a very big tree. I walked to the door and I slowly knocked in less than ten seconds there was a loud barking sound and a girl's voice coming, the door opened and a _huge _dog came out and tackled me and I fell on the ground Tim just flapped his wings and flew before I made contact with the floor.

"Komurin! Stop it!" Lenalee said and grabbed the collar of the grey and white dog off me "I'm so sorry, he gets exited when people comes here" she said pulling the dog, I stood up.

"Don't worry" I said waving my hand and Tim went back to my head "It's me Ellen, I came to give my finished work to Mr. Lee" She smiled "Ah! Yes, we got a call from your friend Rhode saying that you were coming, please come in and be careful with Komurin, he's always hyper"

"Ok, um, just wondering, were did the name Komurin comes from?" I asked looking at the dog and I shyly moved my hand and the big dog sniffed it and when he made a snorting sound, I thought is was okay to pet him which I did and the dog was very happy, the warm feeling of the dog's hair was very warm under my gloved hand.

"It was my brother's idea, Komurin is similar to Komui, this little guy has been in the family for five years and he is about to become six, forty-two years in dog's age" she said with a smile and also started petting his white fur.

I gave a chuckle (because I don't giggle, never in my life) and I looked up and saw my Golem "Just like Tim and I" I said.

"Tim?" she asked and I pointed at the top of my head "Timcampy has been with me for about three years" he flew off my head and got near Lenalee she looked surprised, which I'm used to, Tim is a very strange little creature and I still have to discover what he can do besides eat five times his weight, grow and shrink by himself. Rhode told me that she discovered a very useful ability, but no matter how many times I asked he what it was she never told me and she said _'You have to discover it by your self' _it always left me confused.

"Wow, I have never seen anything like this" Lenalee said while Tim was flying around her, probably showing off.

"Lenalee! Who was knocking the door? It wasn't a boy, because if it is I will make Komurin chase him until he can't run anymore and then it will be when he will catch him and-" Lenalee interrupted him "it isn't a boy, brother, it's Ellen the girl who you gave the wrong scrip, remember" his head poped out of a doorway and when he saw me he creepily smiled and I mentally shuttered, that smile scares me.

"Ah! Yes I remember, I'm really sorry that I gave you the wrong script at that time" he said and I forced a smile "I-it's okay Mr. Lee I got the right story now" I said and I took a folder out of my backpack and Mr. Lee grabbed it and started looking at it.

"This is very good, the sketching and inked pages look very neat I will give this to some editors and they'll give you the answers" he said and packed the pages back gave it to Lenalee and told her to remind him to give it to him later to not forget or lost it or confuse it for another comic (like how it happened to me).

"W-well, I guess I'll go now" I said and started turning around towards the door but Lenalee stopped me "Ellen, don't go right now, how about if you stay and eat lunch with us?"

"I-I don't know, I'm not very hungry" I said but the sudden growl of my stomach gave me away, both Lenalee and Mr. Lee laughed.

"Come to the kitchen, the food is almost done" Mr. Lee said and Lenalee grabbed my arm and pulled me, Komurin and Tim (who was on top of Komurin's head) followed.

**-_-_-_-**

"Wow, I have never met a girl who ate as much as you Ellen, I'm surprised" Lenalee said as I started eating my fourth plate "You don't care about your weight?"

I looked at her and I swallowed "Not really" I said scratching the back of my head, the thing is that no matter how much food I eat I never look as if I gain weight, I always have been thin, but I do remember Tiky say that I was heavy when he tried to carry me (a very failed attempt of kidnapping me (one of Rhode's silly ideas)) he couldn't go very far because he got tired. He said I was twice Rhode's normal weight.

When I felt full-after almost five plates- I started to take my plates "That's not necessary Ellen, I'll do it" Lenalee said and tried to take the plated from me.

"No it's okay" I said trying to pull the plates back.

And somehow Tim saw this as the perfect opportunity of getting off Komurin's head and fly back just to be chased by the gigantic dog. Tim flew and he almost landed on my head but Komurin didn't saw us and he crashed on Lenalee and I, we both fell on the floor and I tried to grab something to stop the fall but I only grabbed the table cloth and all the food fell on us.

There was a loud sound of crashing as the plates fell on the floor and broke, Lenalee and I were very lucky; only a plastic bowl of potato salad fell on us.

Komurin just kept following Timcampy to the living room.

"I'm very sorry, I promise I'll repay for the broken plates"

"No, no, this isn't the first time it happens"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry, now here is the washroom, you can wash your head and I'll bring you clean clothes" Lenalee said and showed me a door opened it and I went inside "I'll be back" she said and closed the door and I took the wig off.

I was glad that it wasn't difficult to clean the salad, because if Rhode saw that if I did something to it she would kill me, or do something very bad to me, I shuttered at the memory.

I was half done cleaning the wig when the door suddenly opened "Hey Ellen do you think this clothes are ok for y-" and Lenalee walked in.

She saw me and I whished I could disappear.

**-_-_-_-**

"So you're a girl but you have to pretend to be a guy because of the 'gender mistake' until you find a way of fixing the problem, and the reason why you dressed as 'Ellen' was because your friend Rhode told you to do this, work as a girl and study as a boy?" Lenalee said, she was sitting on the chair in front of her desk and she was drying the wig with her hair dryer, I was sitting on her bed, I had already changed into a long sleeved violet shirt and jeans. After she saw me in the washroom she almost screamed but I had to cover her mouth wait until she was calm and explain all to her.

"Yes" I said nervously scratching the ears of Komurin.

"Here" she said and gave me the now dry wig I said a low 'thank you' and I placed it on my head.

"Um…Please don't tell anyone about this" I begged putting my hands together and she smiled "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but I do wonder how is the life of a boy? How do you do it with out being found out?"

"I can tell you it's not easy, especially in the change rooms" I said remembering what happened last time, Lenalee gasped "You have seen naked guys?" I blushed "No, not really" I tried to lie but Lenalee slyly smiled "Tell me all about it"

**-_-_-_-**

I spent about two hours talking with Lenalee about the thing that happens to me as a boy, I told her that in a change room guys are all ways guys, just with out clothes. They joke around and spank each other with wet towels and I discovered that a lot of the guys have a tattoo like Kanda and that weird looking tattoo on his chest I didn't ask him about it, after all I didn't event expect him to tell me anything about it. All the other guys had funny looking tattoos, the traditional Chinese/Japanese symbols, animals, dragons and the most curios of all was one guy who had a rain bow tattooed on his left shoulder.

I told her about what guys talk about sports, food, girls and I wasn't paying attention anymore.

We talked non-stop until Timcampy had to bite me as if telling me "It's late and I'm getting bored and hungry" so I told Lenalee that I have to leave and she insisted to accompany me.

After Lenalee came with me to my dorm building we said our good byes and I stopped by Rhode's room, since she wasn't there I opened the door with the extra key she gave me and I went in carefully they were pieces of clothes all around the floor and on the sewing machine was a almost finished (what it appeared to be a coat), on the wall were sketches of the clothes she makes and also the color and the style and the sizes she want it to be.

"_I bet she is using me as a model like always"_ I thought

Since the Halloween party is near Rhode is so exited that she made me convince the guys to let her make costumes for them, Lavi, Daisya and Marie agreed but Kanda was more difficult for Rhode to get his measurements, I sear I will tease him after Rhode told me what his size was "_This guy is has the kind of hips any women would kill for" _I chuckled and I changed my clothes and went to my room.

There I found not only Lavi but Kanda, Daisya and JasDebi were there.

"Hey, Allen! What's up?" Lavi greeted me a like always and Daisya said Hi to me too and Kanda just sat there like I wasn't there. What a jerk.

"Aw shoot, Allen is here" Debitto said with a disappointed look and Jasdero mimicked his actions "If Allen is here, all the fun is no more Hee!"

"What are you talking about, does my presence bothers you?" I joked, since I'm used to talk like this with them.

"Yes, always" Kanda said and I snapped in less than one second.

"What did you say Kanda!" he just 'Che'-ed and looked away, I was about to jump him and beat him but Lavi stopped me.

"Allen, Allen calm down I don't want the room to be a mess like last time you two got in a fight" he said, just about a couple of weeks ago Lavi invited Kanda to the room and I was in my 'monthly period' (but I couldn't tell that to anyone) and when that happens I am always in a very bad mood and worst of all it was on my third day and I had this horrible stomach pain and I just had taken a pill, the pain was going away and I was staring to feel relaxed and I was about to fall asleep but then here he comes with his annoying presence and he just had to come and say that word that made me snap _"What the hell is wrong with you Beansprout, did you finally ate something that was bad for you?"_

Now I know that that wasn't such a bad insult, but I was on my period and any other girl can understand me!

So I snapped and jumped at him…and you can imagine what happened. They were clothes and papers and so much stuff laying around and since my stomach pain got worse Lavi had to clean the room by him self, tough he didn't do a good job, after I felt better I cleaned the room all while Lavi was saying that the room was okay the way it was.

"So can you stay in peace for a while" Lavi said and I nodded "And you too Yuu, I don't want to clean the room again"

Kanda 'Che'-Ed and looked away.

"Yo, tomboy, what are you doing here anyways?" Debitto asked I looked at him "This is my room, I sleep here Debitto didn't you know that?"

Debitto was silent for a while "So you mean you aren't sleeping with the ponytailed but with the redhead?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Kanda snapped and Daisya who started laughing stopped him.

My face was red of embarrassment and Lavi was too.

"Listen Debitto, I sleep here because this is my room and Lavi is my roommate got it, so can you stop saying all that about Kanda and me being together?" I said and after some little thinking "And besides I rather shoot my self that be with someone like him"

"Really? I thought you liked the 'Bad Guy' kind of guy" Debitto said "Bad Guy! Bad Guy! Hee!" Jasdero joined him.

"No, I like the 'Sweet Guy' kind of guy" I said, forgetting that they were people around me.

"The 'Sweet Guy' kind of guy? You mean from all those cheese-sappy romance novels you always read?"-he made a snorting sound-" Come on, that only appear in those stories, and you need the 'Bad Guy' kind of guy…no wait, you would make them look like you are the one topping him"

"If this were a FanFic from Rhode and Allen was the guy who gets with the guy, Allen would be the 'seme' and the other guy would be the 'uke' Hee!" Jasdero said and I was a bit surprised that he knew big words.

"Haha! You're right! Allen would definitely be the one who is on top" Debitto said and I couldn't help but to chuckle, we always got in this kind of conversations with them (Rhode was the one to start them and they would keep it going) and I grew used to them so every time they say that if I get into a relationship with a guy (which I said will never happen) I would be the one on charge, the Seme, that I'll be the one going on commando and be the 'Man' of the relationship.

"Come on you guys I said that I want to be with a guy when I grow up and I'm still too young to be with someone" I said

"Come on Tomboy, you need to go out with someone and get laid, loose your virginity and when you get married you will have experience so you wont bore your 'future husband' to death and what would be worst than to act completely clueless and not know how to properly use a condom?"

"Hey! I totally know how to use condoms" I said Debitto send me an odd look "Really?" he asked me.

"Of course, Master would always send to buy them since he always ran out of them, I know all about condoms, how to use them, what kind is better and what sizes are the best" I said remembering all those horrible times I had with Master.

"There are sizes for condoms?"

"You'd be surprised"

"My God, and here I thought you were virgin in mind and virgin physically"

"Says you, who still a virgin Debitto" I monotonously said and he chuckled "That is because I'm looking for a good girl, and besides I am not the pure kind of virgin like you…even when you know that much about condoms, Allen, I've had a couple of girlfriends and you haven't got out with anyone all the experience you had was that kiss under the mistletoe last Christmas and that is it I bet if it didn't happen you would be still having virgin lips"

I glared at him "Shut up Debitto, at least my first kiss wasn't someone who is related to me"

"What the hell are you trying to get with that?! I was four years when I kissed Jasdero!"

"Really? You looked older on the picture" I said.

Debitto crossed his arms and looked away "Stupid Tomboy" he said and I knew I had won this battle.

"So what were you doing while I wasn't here?" I asked as if nothing had happened.

"We were playing cards Hee!" Jasdero said.

"No you idiot!" Debitto said covering his face with his hands.

"Cards?" I said and I looked at the floor were the guys were sitting and I saw them, the cards scattered around looking so innocent and inviting. Suddenly I felt my face muscles relax and I smiled. Debitto made a sound very similar to a whimper and quickly went to hide in the corner on my bed Jasdero did the same, Lavi, Kanda and Daisya were looking at me weirdly a 'what the heck happens to him?' kind of look.

I was feeling something I haven't felt since I came to the college, I suddenly started chuckling and JasDebi were still in the corner trying to get away from me, they had the faces as if they just saw a murder happen right in front of them.

I slowly put my backpack on my bed, I approached the guys and I sat, Lavi was at my left Daisya on my right and Kanda on front of me.

"Tell me guys" I took the cards and I started flipping them like the pro I am "Do you know how to play poker?" I scattered the cards around, seven cards for each one of us (except JasDebi, they were still on the corner of my bed looking scared).

Kanda huffed and took the cards in front of him, Lavi and Daisya did the same.

"G-Guys, I don't think it's a good idea" Jasdero tried to say "Y-you see, Allen it's not an average player he-"

"Unless you are going to play Debitto I suggest you to be quiet, please do not ruin my moment" I interrupted him.

Lavi gulped and took my arm I slightly jumped at the touch (I'm not used to people doing that) "Allen, are you okay? I swear I think your accent just got thicker" he said.

I sweetly smiled at him "I do not know what you are talking about Lavi; this is just the normal way I talk" I noticed that Daisya and Kanda were looking at me "Is there a problem? You all not look so good; did you eat something that was bad for you?"

Daisya had a surprised face "Dude, what just happened to you, in one moment you're the Allen we know and in the next one you're speaking like a British old guy"

"What are you blabbering about? This is the was I have always spoken to all of you"

"Dude..." he said again. I just smiled once again and I placed a card on the floor.

"So what are you waiting for? Let us start playing"

**-_-_-_-**

**AN: **Hey there people! Sorry I haven't post anything for a while; it's just that all this with family moving with us in our little apartment it's so very difficult. We are seven people in a two room, one bathroom and one Computer apartment and it's just not so easy.

Those people who doesn't understand me; imagine you living alone with only your mom and a flat mate that works all week and you can only see him/her on the weekends but like to go out to party so you never see him/her, and since you live like that you have the house all to your self. You sure have a nice life (except when your mom tells you to do chores, but that's another story).

But then, at two in the morning comes to your home your mom's BFF (and I am not kidding) with her three kids (two teenagers (boys of sixteen and twelve (will be thirteen on August 20 (one day after my birthday on August 19) and a five (soon to be six) year old little girl) to live here. BTW, one of their cousins is here, that is why it makes us seven people (eight with the dog, but my mom says that she doesn't really count).

And this how it goes: You have to wake up early and go quickly to the washroom otherwise someone will get in first and you are left there standing until it's your turn, Attention: Never in your live think "I'll just come back later" if you do that, when you come back another person will be in before you know it :TTATT:

You have to have breakfast before eleven or you wont eat until it's time for lunch and/or dinner. We have to go to Church every Sunday :TT__TT: and we have to do so many things that I wasn't used to do while I was living alone with my mother and flatmate.

*Sighs* there's nothing I can do now, just to get used to it and wait 'till we get the house to have more personal space and peace.

And before I bore you more I will be going, I'll make more chapters of Fairy Tale Princess and She's the Man! And other things when I have the time.


	8. The Most Awsome Party Pt1

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the super long wait, but as you know my computer got a virus and I couldn't use it. But now it's better, and now I give you the newest chapter of She's The Man!

I hope my writing is better now that I practiced a little. So now Enjoy!

**-_-_-_-Lavi's POV-_-_-_-**

"_Royal Flush!" _said Allen for around the hundredth time _"Gentlemen, your payment please?" _He stretched his hand as we gave him part of our clothes.

I can't believe that Allen could do this, not long ago we started playing poker and he hasn't lost a single time. He just keeps winning!

And not only I lost most of my money (meaning I won't be able to go to buy cakes at were the love of my life (Ellen) works, I hope she doesn't mind). Even Yuu, Daisya and I ran out of money after that we had to start giving our clothes, I lost the green scarf my grandpa gave me a couple of years ago (though I don't really like the scarf, I kept it 'cause it was warm) my sweater my shirt both shoes _and_ socks, but worst of all I lost my precious head band that Yuu gave me of my sixteenth birthday (he only gave it to me because he had nothing else to give me but I have treasured it because I really like it).

Yuu and Daisya also lost the same clothing as me and they also lost some of their precious clothing, Daisya lost his funny-looking-hat that he almost never took off, and Yuu lost his beloved leather jacket.

"_Lavi, your next piece of clothing please?" _Allen said after winning again, so I proceed and took my belt off, if I loose the next round I'm going to loose my good jeans.

"_Daisya?" _he said and with a sigh Daisya took his wristband off and gave it to Allen.

"_What about you Kanda? Don't you have to give?" _Allen said with a scary chuckle. Yuu grunted and instead of taking off his pants (because he wasn't wearing a belt-he never does- he took his hair tie off making his really long hair to fall on to his shoulder.

"_Okay then, ready for another round?"_ Allen said with that horrible dark face.

Those weird twins-who didn't get into the game- were laughing in the background I heard the blonde one say _"Allen is sure scary when playing cards!"_

And his creepy black haired brother answered _"I tried to warn them, with tom-boy playing cards, you don't stand a chance" _before laughing some more.

After playing even though is funny and you may just laugh at it so much, when the guys finally decided to call it a night and go to their rooms, Allen didn't let neither Yuu nor Daisya to take their clothes back (though he did make and exception with Daisya's hat my headband and Yuu's hair tie) he made them go in their underwear.

Thank God it was late and nobody was around.

So after waking up the creepy twin pair and sent them to their room Allen and I went to sleep.

I look forward to tomorrow's Halloween's party; I hope I have a good time.

But first I need a good night sleep (which I didn't had because of Allen's annoying little-golden-ball-with-wings Timcampy).

**-_-_-_-Next Day-_-_-_-**

I woke up late; it was a free day after all, so when I gathered the will enough to get out of bed I did my mourning routine. Taking a shower and changing into clean clothes (I discovered that I was running out of clean clothes, better keep an eye on Allen to see when he does his laundry so I can go too) and went out to eat breakfast (hey! Just because Allen took all my money doesn't mean he took my credit card).

When I was half way to the breakfast place I saw a couple of girls looking at me, I smiled, I am just that hot, too bad I already have someone so I'll have to turn them down if they try to ask me out.

It could go like this: The girl would shyly approach to me and she would say _"I was just looking at you and I just fell in love, please go out with me!" _I would give her one of my handsome smiles the ones that made the girls almost faint in my old high school and say _"I'm sorry, you are beautiful and all but my heart belongs to someone already" _then she would start crying _"B-but I love you!" _And I would say _"Sorry, but we just can't be together—"_

The sound of laughter brought me back to reality, both girls were pointing at me and they were looking at me with funny faces, one even took a picture of me with her cell phone.

Then one of the girls came to my direction "Excuse me, can you tell us were did you get that?" she pointed at me, at first I thought it was my eye patch, but then I saw that she was actually pointing at my back. I turned around and saw nothing.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused.

The second girl showed me the picture she took of me and I couldn't believe what I saw, there I was wearing my normal clothes a pair of baggy jeans, hoody, head-band, eye-patch and red scarf, nothing really out of place, but then I saw it. Two golden wings coming from my hood, I looked like some kind angel with _really_ small wings.

Realization hit me like a truck; I quickly grabbed whatever was on my back only to get bitten by it.

"Timcampy?" I said as I dragged the ball-like creature out of my hood. I sucked my bitten finger while I held Timcampy with my other hand "What are you doing here?" the little creature didn't move and I saw the reason the two girls were looking at me with weirder faces kind of the "Is he crazy? He's talking to a ball-shaped toy" face and they left me with out me being able to explain.

When Timcampy saw that the girls had left he fluttered his wings and flew to the top of my head I could feel his little paw-like hands grab to my hair.

"You just want to go out huh?" I felt his wings touch my head two times "Is that a 'Yes'?" he touched my head two times again.

"_Wow, he's smart" _I thought.

And so I-sorry- we headed to eat breakfast.

**-_-_-_-Later-_-_-_-**

When I got to the breakfast place I smiled when I saw Yuu there sitting by himself on a table near the window eating a burger. I walked over to him.

When I got to his table I waved to him "Hello there my friend, what a good day were having to day huh?"

He grunted in response, and I noticed why. He wasn't wearing his precious leather Jacket (the one he lost yesterday) but a simple dark grey hoody, it wasn't that cold to be wearing a jacket, but Yuu really loved to show it off (it made him look like a biker, though he will never admit it. And BTW, he can actually ride a bike) he always waited for autumn and winter so he could wear it.

Too bad he can't this time.

"What the heck is that thing on you head" Yuu said.

"Which one, the head-band, the eye-patch or the funny ball-looking thing with wings" I joked.

He rolled his eyes "The ball thing, you look like those stupid anime freaks" (A.N: No offence-after all I am one of you!)

I sat on a chair on Yuu's table "Come on Yuu, don't tell me you haven't met Timcampy" I asked

He made a face "Ti-who?"

"Timcampy" I pointed at my head "This little guy" I gently grabbed him (I didn't want to get bitten again) and I carefully placed him on the table.

Yuu gave another bite to his burger and gave a long stare at the unmoving golden golem (Allen told me he was called that too), when Timcampy didn't move, I was surprised that Yuu started poking him.

"Y-Yuu, I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said, trying to warn him, but he didn't listen to me-he never does.

After a few pokes later I saw that Timcampy couldn't hold it any longer and bit Yuu's finger.

"What the- Fuck!" Yuu never held his tongue and right now I could understand him, being bitten bit Timcampy was really painful, I have all this bite marks to probe it.

He stood from the surprise there were little people inside here so no one paid attention.

"That thing just bit me!" Yuu said as he sat down looking at his finger, Timcampy bit him hard, he was bleeding.

"I tried to warn you. Timcampy can be easily angered, I know it by experience"

"Ugh. How can that thing bite, I didn't see a mouth"

"You know Yuu, I wonder that too. I also wonder how come he doesn't have eyes but can still see. I guess it's one of the many mysteries of life"

"The heck you're talking 'bout"

"Frankly my friend I have no idea. Ever since I met Allen my life doesn't make any sense any more" I said grinning.

"Your life didn't make sense even before you met the bean-sprout"

"Exactly, so were ever this little guy comes from is something that will be known in due time, for now let's not question that"

"Ch. Fine" he kept eating his burgers and ignored Timcampy eating his fries.

After I brought my food and while I was eating I saw a girl coming in the restaurant and she sat on a chair on the table that was around three tables' away form ours, the girl had long greenish-black hair braided in two ponytails. She ordered two large chocolates- she must be waiting for someone.

She took from his bag something that from my point of view looked like a sketch book and she began drawing. After a few minutes she had already a very well made sketch of someone jumping.

"Lenalee!" someone said and she looked up from her sketch book smiled and waved back.

"Allen! You're here!"

Both Yuu and I almost choked on our food. I turned around to see the one and only Allen Walker walk toward her. I really didn't want Allen to see us but that could not be possible. Why? Because certain little ball-shaped 'Golem' had to fly up and tackle Allen's head and really hard.

"Ow! What the—Timcampy? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the dormitory…How did you got here?"

Timcampy turned to our table and pointed at me "Lavi? Did you bring Tim with you?"

I swallowed my food "Not really, he hid on my hood"

"Ah, he does that a lot, but I can never get mad at Tim-"

"Hey, Allen ready to do some work?" the black haired girl said before she noticed us.

"Yes, I'm ready Lenalee…Did you make sure to get the right script this time?"

"Yup, I looked at the script several times to make sure I got it"

"That's good" then he noticed us "Oh, Lenalee, you haven't met my friend Lavi and that's Kanda"

Wow, Allen is being very polite with her; he even introduced Yuu with out saying anything harsh…Suspicious.

"Anyways you guys, I'm going to be over there, if you need anything" he said and walked with the Lenalee girl and sat down.

"I'm leaving" said Yuu.

"Wait for me Yuu" I said and since I knew he wasn't I finished what was left of my burger and followed Yuu, but then I felt something a bit heavy land on my head then a piece of paper appeared on front of my face.

It said: _"It appears that Tim wants to spend the day with you. Can you take care of him? As you see I'll be very busy for a while and Tim really likes attention. Please and thank you." Allen. P.S. Take that knowing smirk off your face; this is not what it looks like! Okay?"_

Hey, how did he know I was thinking that? (at the moment that the "I'll be very busy" I started thinking that). Another piece of paper fell on my face.

"_Let's just say that I have learned to know you very well, BTW, Daisya told me that you are just that kind of person" _

I turned to see Allen who was already seated; he was waving at me and Timcampy. I waved as well before following Yuu.

"Okay then, it's you me and Yuu today" I said before catching up with Yuu wasn't that far but was far enough for me to have to jog a bit to get near him.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, just wanting to make a small conversation with him though he didn't answer.

"Okay!" I said like a little kid and I bet I looked like one "Yuu let's go to the park!" somehow that had become my favourite hang out place.

We walked a few blocks when we got there as childish as it sounds I ran to the swings, I just felt like I wanted to do it. While I was having fun Yuu was seated on a bench near the swings he was acting as if he didn't know me.

I heard him mutter "Stupid Rabbit"

I kept swinging for a while, until I felt dizzy and had to come down, but before I wanted to jump, just like old times from when I was a kid.

Okay, 1…2…3. Here I G- "LAVI!"

At the moment I was going to jump that voice snapped me out of my concentration just as I was going to jump. So instead of me looking very cool jumping from really high and landing on my feet would not happen today. I fell on my face instead of my feet.

"Holy- I will definitely will post this on the internet" I recognized the voice almost instantly.

It was Rhode "What are you doing here?" Yuu asked with a harsh voice, he stood up but not to help me. I slowly got up and after I made sure nothing was broken (which thankfully wasn't) and I stood up.

"I just came to give you this" she said and gave me and Yuu a bag, before either one of us could ask what it was she said "There your costumes for tonight, you better wear them, I spent a long time making them for you, also give this to that guy Daisya" -she handed me another bag -"That's his costume".

"What kind of costumes did you make?" I asked her.

She chuckled "That you have to figure out" she turned to leave and waved "Okay then. See'ya!"

She left me and Yuu with the bags.

I turned my face to Yuu "So…What do you think she made for us?"

"I don't know" he said staring to look inside the bag "But I'm sure as hell I won't wear it if it's something stupid"

I started to look into mine, thinking the same.

**-_-_-_-Later At The Party-_-_-_-(BTW, Though he doesn't appear here, Timcampy is still on top of Lavi's head, just so you know).**

Right now we are at the outside of the college and the party is taking place near the school's outside pool

"Wow, Kanda…You actually look good in that costume, it fits you" said Daisya in his Rhode made dog costume (it was a very weird one, it was a hoody with dog ears on the hood and on the back there was a dog tail sewn there).

I looked at Yuu and to tell you the truth, he did look good in his costume I didn't know what it was but as Daisya said, it really suits him. His costume was a long black jacket that looked like some kind of military uniform and on the belt he had a sword to make him look more realistic (BTW, the sword was his personal touch).

Anyways he looked good, and so did I.

I was worried when I once heard Allen say that Rhode was going to make me a bunny costume but it is all better when I saw that it was actually a wolf costume, and a wolf with style I am, my costume is simply made of the ears and tail, the clothes are way awesome, a jacket [that has a wolf on the back, that is why I guessed that my costume was a wolf] with a fabric that is similar to leather but at the same time it isn't, the best is the baggy jeans (with the tail sewn to the back) they are really comfortable, I'm glad that I know Allen who knows Rhode who is amazing at making clothes.

Anyways "Where's the bean-sprout?" Yuu asked, I guess he was wondering what was Allen's costume, to tell you the truth I wasn't to know too.

"I'm right behind you, idiot" Allen's voice came from behind us and we (Daisya, Yuu and I) turned.

When we saw his costume Daisya and I (not Yuu but I bet he will torment Allen for a long time) laughed out loud.

The reason why we laughed so much is his costume, but it wasn't any kind of normal costume, you know, it wasn't a vampire; it wasn't a cat nor a bunny it was:

"A sheep! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Daisya said, he was laughing really hard.

"I'm not a sheep, I'm a Ram" he said not really bothered.

"A Ram? What's the difference, you're in an animal suit" Yuu said, already making fun of him.

"Hmp, there's a huge difference between them"

"Oh, yeah like what?"

"Ram have horns and Sheep don't, that's all you have to know" said a voice that I know very well "But the only thing that Sheep and Rams have in common is that as a costume they look so cute n you Al-Len" He appeared and hugged Allen from behind.

"Tiky! Let me go!" Allen said already trying to shove him off him.

"I just wanted to look a little bit dramatic, you know I wanted to get into character" he said (still not letting go of Allen) and smiled showing his sharp fake teeth.

"And since when vampires suck little _Ram's_ blood" Allen said, totally immune to Mr. Mikk's charm.

"Haven't you ever heard of the _Chupacabras_?" Mr. Mikk said _purring _against his neck (I started to feel nauseous).

"Yes, but 'Chupacabras' means 'Sheep sucker' Tiky"

"So?"

"I'm a Ram so you can't do anything to me. So, I'll say this as nicely as possible. Let. Me. Go. Now"

"All right, all right, you win this time, but I'll get you the next" Mr. Mikk said and let go of Allen, he started to walk away but before that he turned and smiled "By the way Allen"

"Yes?"

"I was actually sent to find you and tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Well it goes like this 'Can you tell the little Ram that there is a little Sheppard that is looking for him?"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, go ask Rhode, she was the one who told me to tell you that, so enjoy the party and see you later, and remember, jumping in the pool is not allowed for tonight"

When Mr. Mikk left Daisya said "What was that?"

"Nothing, just a talk between friends" Allen said "Anyways, I'll see you later, I have to go look for Rhode"

"Wait I'll go too" I said and started walking with him.

He looked at me with a funny face "Why do you want to come?"

"Well the direction you are going to is the same way to the punch place, so that is why I'm coming with you" I said with a smile.

"And also" I started "I wanted to know why you are wearing that"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why you are wearing a Sheep ("Ram") right sorry a Ram costume"

"Well you can't say no to Rhode, if you do she'll hunt you down and do pretty nasty things until you give in, trust me I learned that long ago"

"I'm not following"

"You don't have to"

We walked silently for a while and while I was serving my punch we heard Rhode's voice.

"Ally! Over here!" Both Allen and I turned to see Rhode wearing a devils costume _'How fitting' _I thought, that costume definitely fits her personality. I noticed that she was also dragging someone by the arm.

"Ally, I finally found you I've been looking for you every where!" she said in one breath.

"Well here I am, what you need me for" he said and she pulled someone, a girl, but not any girl, it was the girl from this morning Lane-lean-something.

"Lavi" Rhode said finally noticing me "Have you met Lenalee yet?"

"Yeah, we met this morning" I said sipping my punch.

"Okay then, introductions aren't needed so I'll do what I was going to do with Ally" She said and then she took a long red leash together with the collar and it was adorned with ribbons and a big bow.

Before I could ask what was that for she tied one end to Lenalee's wrist and placed the collar on Allen's neck.

"There! Now the little shepherd won't loose her Ram" Rhode said looking proudly at her mater-piece. I started laughing, not only did the look funny but it was a _cute _thing to look at.

"What the Heck? Rhode what is this thing for?" Allen said red of embarrassment the other girl's cheeks were a little bit pink too.

"Awwww. Come on Allen. I was actually planning on making Lavi the shepherd"- I said a loud "Eeeeeeeeh?" but they ignored it- "but when I saw Lenalee, I just had to make you two a pair! So come on Allen Pleeeeaseee! With lots of sugary goodness on top?"

"Arrgh! Okay fine! But only if it's okay with you Lenalee"

"I-it's fine, I think it is very cute too, we make a funny couple" the girl said quietly.

"Okay then! Lets go and enjoy the Party!" said Rhode and pulled us with her.

This party might be one of the best of my entire life.

Well this one and when Yuu got really drunk and started 'dancing in the rain'. Regardless this will be a night to remember.

**-_-_-_-End Lavi's POV-_-_-_-**

**Actualy-To be Continue...**

**A.N: Hey People! I'm not dead yet!** And I am so sorry I didn't update for so long! But you know, my computer got two viruses and I wasn't able to post anything for a while and I had to do this chapter again because it was erased from the computer along with all of my other documents.

So here you go, now that I am back expect more updates now, and what best time to write that summer when you have nothing to do?

Anyways R&R Please!


End file.
